


一大堆古早短篇

by kitaku_09



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, 板车组, 绿高
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:27:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 33,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28895085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitaku_09/pseuds/kitaku_09
Summary: 2014~2015
Relationships: Midorima Shintarou/Takao Kazunari, 绿高 - Relationship
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

「有关性的一些小事」

○

绿间想他们已经超过一个礼拜没做了。

○

这天下午他坐在被夏日的太阳炙烤得烫人的书桌前首次认真思考这件事。他一直都很认真，不管是对待感情或者是工作。但今天他打破了工作时间尽量不烦恼私人事务的原则，不太习惯地将看起来完全可以摆在感性那面的而绝非理智的性爱拎出来皱眉仔细查看。

太阳晒得他出了身薄汗，但他固执地没挪动地方。这温度似乎幽幽通往与昏暗烫贴的性相连的那条回路。诚然现在晴天白日，但并不妨碍他在那条路上一顾三盼，最后被具象化的黑色欲念卷进其中。

○

这对严谨保守甚至是刻板（他的初中同学这么说。他自己对这评价非常不满）的绿间来说，在并不非常恰当的时间和地点（工作日，在办公室，忙里偷闲）专门空出一些时间来考虑应该闭门关窗，盖起大被偷偷意淫的问题显然是非常不寻常的。

他又为这样的自己烦恼了一会，就将它抛之脑后，换了个更加迫在眉睫的论题。

事件的另一个关系者显然与他正好相反。

在各个方面。

○

用平淡的语言来叙述一下的话应该是这样的：

他有个艺术家的男友。

艺术家是指他是个画画的，画油画。（我说艺术家而不是当艺术家，因为跟大把自称艺术家却只会画画的浪得虚名人士相比，这人就算不画画大约也会是个艺术家。绿间简直没见过像他的那种类型。在他略显贫瘠的、“这方面”的世界观里只有艺术家和吉普赛人能与之挂上勾。高尾付之一笑。他总是笑。）

顺带一提绿间是个律师。

如果把主宾置换，这故事反而顺理成章：艺术家高尾有个律师男友。

但偏偏是绿间律师有个艺术家的男友。

这是故事的全部。

○

开始同居的第一个礼拜惊人的糟糕。

高尾租了间三居室当做工作室兼住所以及动物园（是的，动物园）。绿间一进门就被满屋子里油彩的气味迷住了眼。客厅当了画室，正中立着一副未完成的巨幅草稿，刚刚勾勒出某个人的轮廓。附近以一把凳子为圆点手脚能伸到的距离为半径散落着无数作画工具形成了一个很大的圆。

绿间环顾四周，默默整理了一下破碎的世界观，咽下一句严厉的指摘。

随即他在第一间房间里发现了皱巴巴的被子以及一柜子画册和乱七八糟的书刊（论性爱？论女人？这都是什么玩意）；接下来的房间则堆满了绷了画布的画板，足有几米高——前面的一张画看起来像是…像是？——把房间弄得像是个木材加工厂。他小心翼翼地绕开堆满了东西的餐桌、地上的一双鞋子、抹布，弃置的画笔和水桶，终于来到第三个房间时几乎有种蓝胡子之妻的倒错感（他把这事讲给高尾听时高尾笑了足有三分钟才停下来指指他说你是绿胡子好吧）。

撇开胡子的颜色不谈，他打开第三间房间，被一只皱巴巴的斗牛犬扑了个正着。

角落里一只灰猫也弓着背对他露出了警惕的神色（奇怪，猫和狗是怎么和平共处的？），仔细一看棚顶还挂着只笼子，里面有只扑棱着翅膀的鹩哥，正亲切地叫他小真（后来他才知道这只傻鸟不管见到谁都这么叫。它只会这一句）。

○

犹如狂风暴雨之夜的第一个礼拜过去之后，高尾妥协且依依不舍地送走了猫和狗（名叫莫西干人的斗牛犬本来就是寄养的），鸟笼子被挂在了窗外。

绿间不想住在曾是动物园或木材加工厂的房间，便霸占了看起来还算可以的那间高尾的卧室，高尾收拾了第三间房，住了进去。

在渐渐习惯了油彩的气味与自家男友的艺术家习性之后，绿间的牢骚少了很多，转而琢磨起怎样令高尾能够注意保持房间的卫生来。

客厅里的画铺了层薄薄的颜色，已经初具雏形。画里的人戴着黑框眼镜，翠绿色头发，垂首站在高耸的什么东西之上，脚尖危险地探出去几寸，看起来只要一阵风就会掉下去。

高尾很少谈论自己的画，虽然自己被当做了模特，绿间也稀奇地装作没看到，由着画里的人面孔日渐清晰，苍白着脸，九分像他。

○

绿间以为这样的恋情（一时的迷惑？）不会持续太久。

但律师和他的艺术家男友幸福地生活了比他想象中更长久的时间。

就在他以为要以此终老的时候，他犯了个只弯过这么一次的直男大概都犯过的可悲的错误。

一个女人？

如果是这样高尾绝不会为了一场子虚乌有的出轨而闹起脾气。在这点上绿间再次犯了个严重的错误——他把她跟他进行了比较。

于是他们两个就像是两块不对路的火石。刚才还好好的，磨蹭一下就锵一声火花四溅，这次却熄火了。

他为自己脑中虚构的理想女性角色默哀几秒钟。天知道成天插科打诨的高尾为什么单单就那一次把他不太好笑的玩笑当了真。

○

他在下午的阳光中坐在成堆的卷宗之间，不合时宜地想起了性。

仿佛只要稍加咀嚼就会甜美地流出汁液一般的词汇，高尾大概热爱这个。

高尾对性有多少偏见就有多少热爱。这两个几乎永远不可能成为正比的词汇被他巧妙地糅合在一起。他对性的偏见只是因为大部分时间它都不具备他所欣赏的美感（高级动物的美感？绿间想，不都是动物吗），但本质上，绿间想他还得再强调一遍，他热爱它。

但他们已经超过一个礼拜没做过了。

○

绿间自己并不非常（相对于另一人而言）热衷于此。他更喜欢高尾并不是个艺术家的时刻，暂时忘掉他的画，从那些沾满了干涸油彩的玻璃色板画笔刮刀中起身，收拾得干净体面，一起过平淡温馨的居家生活。

想当然规规矩矩的“正常人”成分在高尾身上少之又少，而绿间也打死都不会承认他其实是被高尾吸引了（要不他怎么会义无反顾地放弃娶一个具有传统美德的贤良女性为妻的终极梦想）。

而现在，事情发生了戏剧性的改变，他们的攻守位置彻底颠倒。绿间拿不准自己是否要像高尾以前做的那样，主动示好？毕竟这事大部分都是因为他的蹩脚玩笑。

后来他又安慰自己，只是一个星期而已，过段时间高尾一定会恢复正常。别太沉不住气了真太郎。

○

然后他发现下午的阳光太晒了，晒得他口干舌燥，整个人像是沉进火堆里，或者说是水里（现在他几乎像是从水里捞出来的，他的助理见了准会吓一跳）。但头脑是冷静的。他惊讶地发现自己正迅速地制定出了一系列方案，包括在桌上留下急事出门的纸条，回家不用等红灯的那条路线，今早高尾穿的是套头T恤，留着它…也可以。

○

高尾躺在床上翻着手机里的电话薄。下午的阳光暴烈，窒息炎热，他向阴凉处挪了点，琢磨着刚刚完成的画的题目。

其实有没有名字都无所谓。在思考了一会仍没得出满意答案之后高尾漫不经心地想。

忽然他听到门口传来非常熟悉的脚步声。他屏息听了一会，门锁转动声。竟然真的是绿间回来了。

高尾手忙脚乱扔了手机掀起被子把自己裹起来背对着门，装睡。一边后悔，果然还是装作刚睡醒比较好？等等我为什么要装成这样子？！

然后他听见绿间连鞋子都没脱就走进屋来，皮鞋敲着木头地板发出大声的脆响，一边觉得额头上沁出了汗珠。

热。闭合的眼睑上落满了血橙色阳光。

他感到绿间在他的床边停留了一会，随即也走进了阳光的范围之中。

这就是要说的全部了。


	2. 6：10 am-6：10 pm

早晨六点十分>>>

他睁开眼睛。比平时晚了十分钟。  
他翻身，伸懒腰，活动开全身的筋骨之后那些酸涩的肌肉又松弛下来，懒懒的不想动，分明是想要继续睡下去。  
然后他看了看睡在身边的男人。  
绿间早就没有了晨跑的习惯。现在仍在熟睡，微微皱着眉头，睡姿僵硬，看起来有点疲惫。他支起上身瞄了挂在床头的日历一眼：六月那页已经翻过去了。但崭新而单薄的数字1没能给他带来任何新鲜感。他在心里慢慢想着，绿间已经连续一星期每晚加班研究他的案子了，今天是一个星期加一天。  
已经进入七月。  
他掀了被子下床，控制着没发出任何声音。

早晨六点半>>>

便当刚做好，米饭还冒着热气。  
考虑到夏日炎热，他做了些清凉爽口的菜色，装进盒子里，等待米饭凉下来好盖上盖子。然后坐下来，拽过放在一边的笔记本电脑，继续他的工作。  
高尾是业内小有名气的室内设计师。开始一直不温不火，陆陆续续接了几个大一些的设计案之后也算立了口碑。他人缘好，又进退有度，对客户的某些秘而不宣的小要求也能守口如瓶，竟也渐渐有了不错的成绩。去年从公司辞职之后便只接一些逃不开推不掉的、熟人的活来做。  
过了一会他听到绿间发沉的脚步声，接着是卫生间的拉门声，便将电脑推远，靠在椅背上盯着天花板发起了呆。

这房子他们住了已经有五六年。绿间当年咬了牙偷偷买的，在他生日当天闷声不响地领着他来看，说以后我们就住这儿吧，离咱们公司都近，方便。  
于是高尾就住下了。  
当时是开心的。开心得恨不得冲过去给那个正别过脸去研究新窗帘的死闷骚一下子，然后不等他发火就抱着他大笑，给他个快乐的吻。  
但事实上那天他挺没出息的蹲在原地就哭了，还死活捂着脸不让绿间看。  
三十岁男人的哭脸，想来也是不怎么好看的。  
为了一件惊喜（惊吓？）礼物就哭出来——虽然那是套房子——的三十岁男人，大约也挺可笑的。  
高尾的脑子分成了两部分，理智的一面袖手旁观冷静地考虑着如上的问题，感性的一个蹲在地上幸福得像只灌满了水的气球，沉甸甸的，快要爆炸。

绿间则在律师事务所工作。  
与他的小有名气不温不火不同，绿间律师是出了名的可靠高效。不管这听起来多像是厨房用品的广告语，点名要找他的人还是越来越多。后来他干脆自立门户，却搬到了另一个区，每天早起，换乘三次地铁上班。  
高尾一度想搬去离绿间的事务所更近的那一区。他上班的公司对设计人员并无什么硬性规定，大家来来去去，工作拿回家完成，稀松平常。绿间却毫无怨言地每天花费大把时间在路上，早出晚归。高尾想了很久，不知怎么开口，后来还是跟他商量着买了辆车。  
高尾想买越野车，绿间看中了商务轿车，又吵了一回，最后依了绿间的意。  
黑色的老古板。高尾腹诽。和好后却又无可救药地开始觉得开着黑色轿车的绿间十足的精英派头，都说男人利落的换档手势非常容易赢得异性好感，高尾在为数不多的搭自家便车的时间里对此深有体会。可也只限于旁观者的体会。比起换档的手势他更容易注意到绿间疲惫的嘴角和因迎着阳光而眯起的眼睛周围已经有了细细的皱纹。  
赏心悦目只是一瞬的事。  
七年之痒迟了一年来临。高尾听着男人洗了脸开始刷牙的沙沙声，慢慢闭起了眼睛。

早晨七点半>>>

绿间吃过早饭，拎着便当出了门。  
高尾懒懒地收拾了碗筷，让它们堆在水池里。又将自己扔在舒适的沙发椅里面，拖过昨晚胡乱堆在一边的薄毯，打算睡个回笼觉。  
——阳光。  
看起来今天天气晴好（可天气预报说会有小雨。在这方面，他们一直都没能超越晨间占卜的准确）。很暖，但他还是想盖着被子。  
——电器轻微的蜂鸣声。  
高尾闭上眼睛，把壁纸（是时候换掉了）和茶几的残影从脑海里擦去，缩起身体，将赤裸的双脚收进被子里，轻轻呼了口气。被角亲昵地蹭在他的脸上若即若离，他自己的呼吸打在上面又返回，拨动面上的绒毛，恍然间如同另一人的气息。  
他动了动头，换个姿势，感到未消化的一些早餐含在胃里蠕动，血液集中在那里，令他觉得有点眩晕，于是放弃了思考，再次睡了。

上午十点>>>

一个麻烦的顾客永远比一百个口齿伶俐的对手更加不好对付。  
这是绿间从业十二年，自觉唯一的金句。  
换句话说，打官司在他看来更像是一场RPG游戏（比那更严肃正经一些，当然。顺带一提他知道RPG游戏是因为高尾喜欢，好吧，曾经喜欢），就算怪物再难缠，主角也总有办法克敌制胜。但毛病永远出在身边，当然。就在你意想不到的时候，队友说不定已经给你捅了一个巨大的篓子，叫你措手不及，心情微妙。  
诚然绿间发出这种牢骚并不单单因为他刚刚打发走了一个比麻烦还要麻烦的顾客，终于松了口气（她缠着他几个月了 ）。  
紧绷的弦一旦放松，绿间的脑子里就涌进了大量的、与工作无关的杂事。这些东西像是潮水一般毫不客气地迅速冲刷着干燥的海岸，把沙子染成深色，所有的东西的变得湿淋淋的，海浪也不停，要将所有事物一并浸透一般。  
比如这个——  
你想跟我谈谈吗？  
高尾从来不用这种口气。  
试探的，欲言又止，眼睛望着他，似乎有千言万语在里面，该死的是他一句都读不出来。  
他想他应该改改自己永远冷静的分析口吻，但他一边这样想着一边冷静地回问：  
谈什么？现在吗？  
不⋯⋯也许等你有空？我只是说说。  
高尾耸耸肩，配合地抓住他的领带系紧，顺便帮他把衬衫领子翻下来。  
这是昨天早晨的事。  
还是天气沉闷的六月份，最后一天，他加班一星期，心情微妙。

中午十一点半>>>

绿间忙的时候经常会连午饭都来不及吃，但今天贴心的顾客们给了他一个相对放松的午后。他坐下来，解开便当袋子。  
没找到筷子。  
这时候绿间脑子里第一个冒出来的想法居然是“他生气了？”  
先不说高尾有没有生气，绿间敢肯定就算他生气了也不会故意不给自己带上筷子。绿间家里的冷战非常和谐，只是那真够冷的。  
绿间在桌边呆坐半晌，将打开的便当盒重新合拢，靠在椅背上开始回想。  
生日，没忘。他的已经过了，自己的倒是快到了。高尾每年都给他过生日⋯⋯还有见鬼的七夕。  
第一次见面的纪念日。那大概是在一个冷得要命的正月。高尾从来没提过这个。  
结婚纪念日⋯⋯根本没那种东西。  
现在是他们在一起的第八年。  
高尾辞职后的第七个月。  
贷款结束后的第一个月。不，他不知道这个。  
高尾说想要养一只宠物又被他驳回的第三个星期。  
一个星期（也许更久）没做爱。只是⋯⋯他有点忙。  
绿间听到一个不很讨喜的、挑刺般的声音对他自己说，可你总有亲亲他的时间，但你直接睡了。  
绿间短促地哼了一声，并没有对此进行什么反驳。  
他的思考至此为止似乎得出了一个像模像样的结论。绿间想象了一下对方的心情，无意识地将手指按在嘴唇上，掏出手机给他发了封邮件。  
你忘了给我拿筷子。  
等了一会才有了回复。  
高尾说。噢，我忘了，抱歉，随便用什么凑合一下吧，或者我记得你的办公桌第二个抽屉里有把勺子，别问我为什么知道，我刚睡醒。  
绿间盯着屏幕上的文字想，被吵醒时的胡言乱语。然后他拉开手边的第二个抽屉，并在那深处找到了一把他自己都没有印象的勺子。

下午一点半>>>

高尾摘掉平光眼镜，推远笔记本电脑，疲惫地按按鼻梁。  
桌上扔着绿间的筷子。高尾记得那是某一年他休假时两个人去温泉旅店买的，很光滑的紫檀木，用了很久，袋子的抽口都坏了。后来他又让妹妹做了个新的来装他的筷子。今天却忘了一起放进便当口袋里。  
他想象了一下绿间笨拙地用一只浅粉色的印着小象的勺子吃饭的样子，很快就笑出了声。

挺多时候，高尾都觉得绿间有那么一点“只要我赚钱养家就好你什么都不用做”的心态。他发觉自己没法把这个当成理所当然的来享受（当然！）。他赚的不少，但没多到能再买一套合心意的房子当成生日礼物或者别的什么礼物来⋯⋯  
也许一次旅行是个不错的选择。高尾想。  
绿间的事务所生意兴隆，这让他没什么多余的时间一起跟高尾去旅行。  
上一次一起出去就是三年前的温泉旅馆，离家一个半小时车程。  
想到这儿的时候他猛然记起了自己在半年前辞职的原因。  
绿间说自己会关门一段时间，给自己放个长假，嗯，也许一起去国外度个迟了七年（八年？）的蜜月什么的。  
他当然没因为对方一句说不定是醉酒了的戏言就去辞工。只是他想出去走走，要是绿间能一起就更好，没他也行。像绿间说的，给自己放个假。  
想当然他也没去成。  
关于他们的旅行的讨论，绿间总是含糊其辞。他们从国外的风景名胜度假胜地一直讨论到国内，最后却总是终结于本市郊区的某个温泉旅馆。高尾把这归咎于绿间并不真正地想出去玩，毕竟那也挺累的，说不定在他心里旅行也始是种需要尽人事的东西。  
绿间真太郎的生活情趣糟糕到惨不忍睹的地步。但你不能说他没有这玩意，毕竟他享受生活（真的？），比如考究的用具、麻烦的起居步骤、还有用了柔顺剂洗过的柔软芬芳的衣物，不一而足，其严谨程度堪比执念，高尾报之以一个无奈的耸肩。  
居家生活过久了，绿间没提过要他再找工作，他又在无聊的日常里挖出了其他的爱好，渐渐沉迷，竟忘记了要出门这回事。

众所周知，高尾和成不喜欢被谁或什么东西束缚。  
但绿间真太郎最终成功地打破了这个原则并将其贯彻得非常彻底。

下午四点一刻>>>

他给他发邮件。  
我要跟你谈谈。  
绿间手一抖，给他回。  
现在？谈什么？  
不，不是现在。嗯，谈谈爱情？  
⋯⋯  
我开玩笑的。我想搬到离你的事务所近一点的地方。另外你的长假申请得如何？  
紧接着又是一条。  
我说了不是现在，等你六点回家再说。  
又一条。  
我的活儿搞定了，请你出去玩。别说无聊。  
绿间紧盯着手机屏幕，仿佛是回应他的视线一般，高尾最后发了一封邮件。  
今年去国外过生日怎么样？塞舌尔？法国？呃，瑞士？喜欢哪？  
大串的问号让绿间头晕，也对高尾的心血来潮毫无头绪，只得回了一句。  
等我回来说。  
手机暂时安静了，高尾再没给他回信。

下午六点十分>>>

绿间回来了。  
他喘着气，像是一直跑上了十六楼而不是搭电梯。  
他清了清嗓子。  
“抱歉，我晚了十分钟⋯⋯我回来了。”


	3. Chapter 3

到六月上旬，他摘掉花了两年时间拿到的代表正式医师身份的胸牌，搬到了城市边沿亟待开发的土地上。白大褂还穿着，不同的是他现在成了个法医。他在附近租了房子。是临街一排高楼的其中一幢的二层，不大，非常潮湿。每天他经过藏在高楼后面终日里叮当作响的工地，拉着材料的大车在街上穿过，扬起大片沙尘伴着轰鸣。有风的日子里他会觉得这里成了一片荒野，单薄的楼和树只不过是一些藏在尘埃里的海市蜃景。  
地区的法医鉴定中心已经很久无人问津。城市的南区住户稀少，像是挤满了人的繁华地区盛不下漏出的，紧贴着相邻的西区和东区居住。因此南区也只有一家医院，精神病院。他工作的法医鉴定中心就在精神病院深处。一间不大的旧屋，有里外两个房间，外墙已被雨水洗得看不出原来的颜色。门边上挂着只木牌，迷糊地写着它的功用。

姑且先称他为M。  
每天M步行二十分钟去上班。  
他穿过医院大院外圈的白色六层病栋，通过一条布满了碎石与杂草的野路。这过程里不容他分神细看周围的景物，只记得两边是四层的住院楼。越向里走，建筑就越是低矮陈旧，只有几个病人坐在树下的铁制长椅上说话，而最里面一幢楼住着几个“老顾客”。他装作没看到坐在轮椅上那个瘦得皮包骨头眼窝都陷下去的老家伙的目光，径自顺着小路的弧线拐了个弯，绕到他的办公室前，掏出钥匙，拽开外面一层生锈的铁门，然后是装着一块玻璃的木门。合页发出低沉的吱呀声迎接了他。  
当M放下手包的时候是早晨八点半。  
他开始脱下外套，洗脸，穿起制服。路上的灰尘和屋里的消毒水福尔马林以及微弱的臭味让他的古龙水毫无用武之地，搬来两天后他就将那瓶东西束之高阁。  
这里的老法医已经退休，他是唯一的接班人。工作非常清闲适宜养老，几乎没人来这里，偶尔有打架斗殴事件，被害人（同时也是加害者）找到他，要求他开出不符合实际的伤情报告，好去诈取巨额赔偿金。但大部分时间M都独自待在这里，跟瓶子里泡得像是发涨的皮球一般看起来又硬又亮的陈年标本一起。  
这间旧屋给医院的大院画上了句号，后面便是无遮无拦的荒地，树被砍了一半，倒下的都堆在那里，有的还勉强立着；房子也盖了一半，扔在那儿，废弃了很久。

不过这月开始南区的人开始多了起来，是件很突然的事。  
这片地最早是一片稀疏的森林，为了城市发展被伐倒了很多。现在院子里还偶然能见到几棵年长的幸存者，与外面大道上幼细成排的树苗和方块样的新铺的草坪格格不入。M不想关心南区的发展，因此终日里热火朝天叮当作响工地和日渐变高的楼群并没有给他带来什么影响，要说的话就是他办公室的窗子可以眺望到的那篇荒地重新开始了作业。  
M可以预见到那幢楼会多么的高以至于以后的日子里他别想再见到阳光，因为他们把地基挖得那样深——一个深坑，看上去有点怕人。但他的担忧多少有些不切实际。他们没必要留着精神病院这样一座晦气又老旧的建筑，肯定会拆掉，就在周围的城市森林建成的时候。他也不关心这个。

到了七月下旬，从小小的鉴定中心附近经过的人开始多了起来，他们多是一些想要走个捷径的建筑工人、设计师、来检视他们领地的老板。那幢预备用来登天的高楼现在已经盖起十多层了，他闲着无聊，每天都数几次。  
医院为了防止有大量无关的人进入院内曾一度在他工作的屋子后面圈起了一道铁丝围墙。这让M感觉不太好，觉得自己是跟一群精神病人被圈在了一起。好在没到一个星期，铁丝围墙就被人弄破了，想要走近道的人们约好了一般照样穿行不误。  
M不出门。待在阴凉干净的屋里，吹着一台有粉绿色铁制掉漆扇叶的嘎吱作响的风扇，喝他的茶，慢慢在心里算着日子。

自从铁丝围墙上出现了一个大洞之后，医院就放弃了要维护自己领地的想法。谁也没去修补过，就由着它栽歪着敞在那里。一场雨后泥泞的路上有辆轮子宽宽的越野车经过，彻底冲破了藩篱，并且在那条还是土木碎石的野路上留下了一道平整的履印，等天放晴了之后土地迅速回复干涸坚硬的样子，那条履印还在上面，倒是变成了一条新路。  
M第一次认识那个黑发的年轻人就是在一个太阳很足的晴天。  
他骑着辆自行车，在那条相对平整的新路上。天知道直到昨天M都以为他是个病人。因为他曾经看到年轻人（他穿着件印着花体字母T和老鹰logo的T恤，就叫他T吧），T正在跟前院的病人们说话，穿着白色短袖和卷起裤脚深蓝裤子，一双便鞋，脚跟踩在外面，他看了一眼便经过去，轻易地在心里下了判定，觉得他是没穿蓝白条纹病号服的病人。  
过了几天再看到T时他换了黑色，鞋还是踩着脚跟穿，骑着辆新的还没揭掉塑料包装的自行车，前筐里装着个安全帽，一个透明文件袋，里面有铅笔和卷尺，还有一本厚厚的资料。  
T敲他的门，然后没等他回应就开门探进一个头。  
他说，我能借用一下您的洗手间吗，医生？  
M愣了一下，站起来给他指在老屋另一头的厕所，然后说，洗手就在屋里。  
T不好意思地笑了一下，向他示意了一下自己停在他门前还没锁的自行车，就朝屋子那头走去。  
M只得站在原地守着他的车，又扭头向他喊了一句，别忘了冲水。T没回头，挥了挥手表示自己听到了。

自从T借用了他的厕所，就经常会敲开他的门。有时候是跟他打个招呼，有时候给他一杯饮料。T说他是个室内设计师，而后面那幢盘算着要通天的楼将会被用作酒店式公寓，还有豪华的餐厅和健身房游泳池，这儿将会变成南区的中心。  
每隔几天高尾（他终于知道了T的姓）就打这儿经过，骑着自行车穿过一小片将会铺成马路但现在仍然是一片荒地并起伏不平的路，去几乎是在生长而不是被建造的建筑物里测量实际的数据，同时不断地修改他拿到的初始资料和设计图。这样的工作往往会持续一年到一年半的时间，直到大厦建成，内里也装修完毕，但主人家经常会有不满或心血来潮想要更改的地方，他还是得进行再次修改。  
高尾说，麻烦的活儿，但是有钱赚，也很自由，挺好的。  
高尾又说，等这次的工作结束了就出去转转，找个地方爬雪山，他想挑战一下K2，已经计划了几年，然后再骑摩托车回来。

M并不讨厌高尾。  
有时候他甚至有些期待高尾到来，在办公室的矮沙发上坐一会，跟他聊天，喝茶或饮料，一块接受那台不知什么时候转着头就会掉下来的电风扇的吹拂。高尾看起来对玻璃柜里的标本罐子并不像普通人那样反感，这令他非常欣慰。高尾称呼他为绿间医生，并且一点也不介意他的法医身份，他们也从来都没提起过这个问题。  
高尾造访的时间渐渐成了他几乎唯一的乐趣。他不经常为了乐趣而去做什么事，但这次不同。这次的乐趣也不同。

绿间在心里算着日子，算了一遍又一遍。

八月的野花开得正盛的时候，下了一场大雨。  
大雨来得又快又急，正好袭击了从工地出来的高尾。他用文件袋遮住头顶，冲进绿间的办公室，浑身都湿透了，头发贴在脸颊上，眯起眼睛，睫毛上挂着沉沉的水珠。  
他在绿间的屋里避雨，等了很久也不见雨停。通常来得很快的大雨停得也快，今天却是一副不停不休的样子。高尾等了一会，在雨声的背景音里歪在沙发上睡着了。夏天蚊虫密集，大水里更是如此。他从中裤里露出的一截小腿上有个红色的小包，在睡梦中仍然察觉到了刺痒，便伸手挠了一下，出血了，一点猩红冒头，渐渐聚成一个不大的血珠，颤颤地停在上面。  
绿间拿了白大褂给他盖上，想起几个月前他还在科室里轮转，白班夜班颠倒不休，几乎是有床便睡的状态，现在倒是朝八晚五，不接急诊更没几个活着的病人，安逸得很。  
绿间坐在高尾脚边，仰头看着天花板想着，还有九个月。  
等到明年的六月，高尾就能去爬他的雪山，他也可以告别这犹如荒野中的监狱一般的法医室，回去⋯⋯  
回城市另一边的北区，他计划买的房子，将要更换的工作医院，之前的医院没人会记得他，他也将忘记所有有着令他厌恶面孔的人们。  
重新开始。这一直是个有魅力的词汇。  
他心里竟生出一点模模糊糊的眷恋，却不知道是对什么的。他环顾四周，仔细查看对面磨花了玻璃的蓝色玻璃陈列柜、掉漆的风扇、桌子上的划痕与诗句、几乎凝住了的时间，这旧屋，这尘土飞扬以至于像是一大片荒野的土地。

那次的大雨过后高尾得了感冒，用他自己的话说是因为去年一整年都没有得病，所以这次来得格外凶猛的缘故，整整在家休息了一个星期。  
于是绿间知道了高尾家就住在南区，在他租的房子更东面一点，骑车用一刻钟就能到精神病院。高尾说等南区的路和房子都修好了，一定会很棒，所以他就打算住在这里。绿间想了想，什么也没说，低头拿刚烧好的水泡茶，凝视着茶叶在白水里打着旋，渐渐沉底。

每日里从未止歇的建造楼房的声音绿间已经习以为常，装满了沙土的货车沉重的车轮碾着砂路发出的声音、锤子敲打的声音、还有遮天蔽日的沙尘，呛得呼吸道干燥灼热。  
绿间经过热闹的大路，拐进精神病院的大门，古树吸收了大部分噪音，穿着蓝白色纵向条纹病号服的病人们似乎永远聚在树下的黑色铁制长椅上，也从未见到过什么医护人员，那个坐在轮椅上的老头似乎更瘦了，黑洞洞的眼神盯着他，绿间看了他一眼，转身走了。  
再过一会，高尾就骑着他的车，顺着车辙上的窄路经过他的门前。然后在新鲜的草叶和野花上印下车轮痕迹。

完


	4. Chapter 4

从他进门的一刻开始高尾就注意到他了，他的工作性质决定了他要注意到每一位客人，留心他们的行为与身份，这费了他不少心思，但效果显著，也帮他省了不少麻烦。

但这一位有点不一样，高尾早就练就了一双毒辣的眼睛，要知道过多的盯着客人也不怎么礼貌，大部分情况下高尾不会也不太喜欢让人发现他盯着谁看，那太不专业了……好吧，他承认他有点移不开眼睛了。

客人看起来挺高的，门口的灯晃得他的脸色很好看，他是说，那真的很好看。高尾平时没什么特别喜欢的类型，女人或男人，像女人的男人和像男人的女人，他见得太多，非要说的话他喜欢眼睛好看的，但混在他们这里的人，谁眼睛里没有点狡黠与灵光，各有各的美丽。高尾抱着种作壁上观的欣赏心态，无比潇洒。

有人在他眼前打了个响指，高尾不动声色地将目光移回来，心想这可真没礼貌。

“科罗娜。有冰的吗？”

“有，请稍等。”

他拿出高脚啤酒杯，倒进八分酒，给在吧台边落座的客人推了过去。

等他转回吧台正中央，刚才门口令他看了许久的人已经在他斜前方落座了。

就得这样才行。

他心想。

“啤酒。”绿眼睛的男人说。

高尾愉快地点了点头，给他挑了一瓶深受女士们喜爱的果啤。梅子味的。

男人花了几秒钟阅读瓶身的文字，抬起眼睛看着高尾，面露疑色。

“您看起来心情不太好。”高尾解释道。

“我还以为我被当成女孩子了。”

“是女孩子的话我一般会附送一支玫瑰。像这样。”高尾变戏法般不知从哪里抽出一支花，递到他面前。男人挑眉看着他，没接，高尾一笑，将玫瑰收了回去。

他想了想，抓起那瓶啤酒（粉色包装的）喝了一口。

“味道还不错，非常出乎意料。”

“请慢用。”高尾说。

吧台上人不多，要酒的也没几个。街上的赌场有新年活动，吸引了大部分人群。卡座里有几组客人，既用不着他的服务，也不会打扰谁。

高尾默默地整理了一下酒具，头顶黄色的射灯光线柔和，他发了一会呆，偷瞄那个客人，他已经脱掉了外套搭在旁边的高脚椅上，梅子味的啤酒还有一半，高尾故意没给他杯子，现下高尾想感谢自己的决定，因为他从酒瓶里喝酒的嘴唇也好看。

常有人说高尾促狭，他不否认这一点。

“你…对我有什么想法吗。”在梅酒将尽时他忽然问道。

“不敢。”

“这恐怕是我一年之中遇到过的最露骨的眼神了。”

“我很久没有遇到这样的人，久到我有点忘了该怎么控制自己的…嗯，心情。非常抱歉。”高尾无所谓地说。

“没关系。”

他仰头将剩下的酒喝光，高尾的目光从他的脖颈扫过。男人带了枪，从他进门时的姿态就能看出，虽然他掩饰得很好，或者说很习惯。也不是所有人都能识破高尾的眼神——除非那是他故意的——更别提会觉得他露骨，但他没有掩饰这一点。

这是一个警察。高尾百无聊赖地想，把也许约他做点什么的选项抹去了。他可不想招惹麻烦。

“威士忌，不要冰。”

高尾似笑非笑地看着他，“不要啤酒了吗？在执勤的间隙里威士忌是不是有点太烈了。”

“……我已经下班了。谢谢你的果汁，现在我想喝点酒。”

“不客气。”高尾说，拿了个玻璃杯，为他倒上一份酒推过去。

“你们店里有什么规矩吗？”

“怎么这么问。”

“我以为但凡是开在这里的店，总要有点规矩的，比如不能约当班的酒保出去之类的。”

“规矩倒是有几条。”

“哦？”

“第一不能打架，动嘴不行，动手更不行。第二不能浪费酒，老板爱酒如命。”

“嗯。”

高尾顿了顿，“你说的那条倒是没有。”

男人以手指抹了抹杯沿，“几点打烊？”

“凌晨两点，看情况也许要晚一点。”

“看来我也许要等上一会了？”

高尾看了他一会，得到男人回应的视线，他眼睛里没有那股人们通常会有的狡黠和自信，高尾看不出来什么，只觉得玻璃珠一样的绿眼睛很好看。

他看了看挂在旁边的时钟，“我还有十分钟就下班了。”

“我以为这里才开门没多久，你就要换班了？”

高尾耸了耸肩，没打算回答他的问题。

“好吧，我想出去透透气了。”

他将威士忌一饮而尽，把外套留在了椅子上。

高尾唤来小酒保，脱下制服往他身上一套。

“老板你要出去？”

“嗯，出去。”

“去赌场？不是说嫌烦不想去吗。”

“我改变主意了不行吗。”

“行行行你说了算，客人要酒我不会调怎么办？”

“那就随便给他点什么告诉他老板请客。”

“那闹事了怎么办？”

“他们不敢。”

“那……”

“闭嘴。”

高尾抱着他留下的外套从店里的后门走出去，正好过去了十分钟，男人在抽第二支烟。

“你的衣服忘了。”

“谢谢，我是故意留在那里的。”

“我知道。”

“走吧。”

“去哪？”

他回过头瞪了正在饶有兴致地微笑的高尾一会，终于走过去狠狠咬了他的嘴唇。


	5. Chapter 5

绿间第三次从那低矮的阳台下走过，强行搭建的建筑物就快要凑到他脑袋尖上去。他进了门，要了壶酒，一些时令鲜蔬，不吃肉，刀解下来依次放在桌边上。这小地方没什么好去处，酒菜也鲜有亮眼的手艺，也就是要这一口酒的味道，一些食物果腹了。

难得的假日绿间不知如何度过，这已经是第三次，家主对他甚是纵容，薪酬假日一个都不少，平日里乐意逛些勾栏茶屋，也惦记着叫上他去，绿间只当自己是个护卫，眼观鼻鼻观心，当尊泥塑菩萨。

他慢腾腾地吃过了酒，上午才过了一半，他叹着气将刀插回腰间，掀开帘子走出对他来说低过头的屋门。

抬头就能看到阳台上的人。

确切地说，看不到人，巷子太窄，几步就到头，只能看到上边人垂下来的一条小腿，光着脚，能看出经常运动产生的线条，是漂亮均匀的蜜糖色，绿间暗自猜想它来自一个男孩，也许已经是不能用孩子来称呼的年纪，但肯定不是什么成年人。

那条小腿悠闲地晃悠着，绿间稍微伸手就能抓住他的脚踝似的，他听到了上面咔嚓咔嚓啃苹果的声音，板着脸在心里觉得挺可爱。

于是他伸手用手背轻轻蹭了一下那些脚趾（当然他观察了四周并无闲人看他笑话），惹得他缩起了脚，趾头蹭来蹭去，过了一会又重新垂下来，接着一晃一晃的。

绿间觉得有趣，整整衣领，信步走开了，打算去桥边闲逛。

过了月余，绿间已经学会在这小地方找些不那么无聊的东西打发时间，常去的居酒屋算一个，他后来发现这家的渍菜是人间美味，现在还常常要带些回去。居酒屋楼上阳台的少年算得上一个。西街的团子店也是一家好去处。他偶尔也学那些无所事事的中年人，找支鱼竿，弯一只鱼钩，穿条虫，钓鱼去。

楼上阳台的少年叫高尾，名字还不知道，他钓鱼时，那孩子和另几个孩子正在不远处捉鱼，高尾光着脚站在溪水里，他认出他的线条与肌肤，不着痕迹地打量又打量。

再从居酒屋的阳台下走过时，脑海里便有了少年的形象，高尾的名字，还有那天溪下水里他的笑声。

直到有天的假日，上午有了些杂事，居酒屋便没有去成，直至傍晚，绿间却仍想见见高尾，像是来见个老朋友，他照常要了壶烫清酒，却是高尾给他端了酒过来。

绿间想想才明白自己之前尽挑了人少的上午去，高尾自然不用在下面帮忙，这到了晚饭时间，才过来打些下手。

他也不说破，吃了饭喝了酒，要了些渍菜装盒，刀将腰间一别，掀帘走了。身后高尾开朗地招呼他，下次要再来哦。

他回头冲他颌首示意，这才真走了。

一来二去，高尾倒是记住了这个沉默寡言的高个子武士，有天上午他在阳台上偷懒打盹，怀里一只餮足野猫呼噜着在他肚子上转来转去，苹果吃得只剩下一根梗，他听了一会，楼下并没有脚步声，想来下面也没什么人，便将果核随手扔下去，竟听到一声小小的惊呼。

高尾赶紧坐起来向下看去，野猫蹬着他的肩膀翻过去逃走了，楼下的武士大人拎着他扔掉的果核挑眉看着他。

高尾噗嗤一笑，两条腿都垂在栏杆外，晃晃悠悠的，绿间握住他的脚踝，轻轻拽了拽。

“下来，我教你使刀。”


	6. Where Is My Mind?

1

绿间并不经常在这个时间出现在篮球部的大家口中所说的这个“离学校挺近的公园的篮球场”，确切地说他一次也没来过。据他所知青峰和黑子偶尔会用这里，周末时常有街篮比赛，篮球部的几个家伙也会在没有训练的日子里跑去摸摸球。篮球如同英语和八卦，一日都不可荒废。但他还是一次也没来过，更何况是早已过了家里晚餐时间的现在。

公园里空无一人，只有球场角落里一盏坏了的灯落下一点影子。前天刚下过雨，地面虽没有积水却仍然潮湿，也难怪今天天气晴朗球场却无人问津。

篮球就装在球袋里，他把书包放在最近的长凳上，拆出那颗篮球，拍了几下，打算以一个投篮作为这场小小练习的开始。篮球拍击在地面上的声音比他想象中要大，与体育场的空旷回响不同，混着树叶摇动和风的声音，这令他不禁深深呼吸夜晚的空气，接着投出了第一个球。

没有擦网，与他想的一样。

但绿间没想到的是，从那片坏掉路灯的暗影里，传来掌声。

“漂亮，完全没有擦网呢。”男人从影子中走出来，为他拍着手。

绿间皱了皱眉，心下思索到底是要转身走开还是无视男人继续练习，直到刚才他还以为自己是一个人。

“真冷淡啊，你喜欢篮球吗？”穿着西服长裤和衬衫的男人捡起滚到脚边的篮球，绿间猜想他的外套也许丢在角落的长凳上，而刚才他就一言不发地（在自己不知道的角落）看着自己，绿间开始感到有点不快了。

“真怀念这个手感，有兴趣跟我玩玩吗？别看我这样，上学时也一直在打球哦，怎么样。”黑发男人将领带扯松一点，末端塞进前胸口袋里，让橙色的球体在指尖上转动，挽起的灰色衬衫袖口中露出一截瘦削而有力的手腕。

“不玩，把球还给我。”绿间拒绝道。

黑发男人露出了笑容，“能抢到就还给你。”

老套，无聊，为什么这种事情会发生在我身上，绿间默默想着，小小叹了口气，果然是偏离了日常轨道的缘故。

“噢，挺厉害的嘛，有在打比赛吗。”男人挡掉他的手臂，灵巧地转了个身，以他意想不到的角度投篮。

姿势都乱七八糟了，绿间心想，但球别别扭扭地在篮筐上晃了几晃，还是进了。

“嗯，荒废了几年还是不错嘛我，说笑的~”他转头看到绿间的眼神，吐了吐舌头。

“真的不来？打赢一个国中小鬼我还是很有自信的哟，说不定可以顺便教教你什么的。”男人以轻巧的语气说着完全没有社会人自觉的内容。

绿间再次叹气，捡回篮球，流畅地矮身闪过他的防守，用一个漂亮的空心回应了他的挑衅。

“哦哦认真起来了吗，正好正好。”男人开心地笑起来。

2

说真的，绿间只是打算在回家途中经过的闻名已久的球场练一小会球而已，可不知道为什么却演变成了与一个不认识的男人打了场一对一的状况。打完之后他应该回家了，却莫名其妙地坐在了他身边（这次他们挪到了有灯光的长凳上），手心里还被塞了一罐热可可。

“啊啊，好久没运动得这么爽快了，亏我这么认真却只能跟你打个平手，你几年级？二年？三年？”他用手掌扇着风，几口喝光了自己的运动饮料。

“…刚上国一。”

“厉害，说不定以后会成为专业选手之类的？”

“…还没想过。”男人所说的未来有点太过遥远，绿间眯起了眼睛，他最近在关心什么？升入一军之后暴增的练习量？几天之后和别校的练习赛？

“有才能真好啊。”男人笑着说，温柔地看着他。

“我要回家了。”绿间干巴巴地说，手心里的饮料逐渐失去热度，他又攥得紧了点。

“看你的样子还以为是逃家的小孩，原来不是啊，太好了。”

“躲在暗处偷窥别人可不是什么好习惯。”

“啊，你说这个，其实我刚刚睡着了，听到你拍球才醒过来。”

“有谁会在晚上的公园里睡觉啊，又不是流浪汉。”

“嗯…”男人揉了揉鼻子，“实在太累了没有力气从地铁站走回家，路过公园想着可以休息一下，结果睡着了，哈哈。”

怎么回事，这人是笨蛋吗？绿间想。

“你又是怎么回事？”男人摸出银质打火机，也许是顾及绿间在身边，并没有摸出烟来，只是来回开开合合地摆弄着。

“…是学校有事，打了电话回家说会晚些回去，但定好的计划忽然又取消了。”

“嗯嗯我明白，就像是偷来时间一样，不禁想做些平时做不了的事去点想去的地方没错吧。”

绿间瞪了他一眼，也许是他错得离谱，又或者是他完全切中要害，绿间自己也不知道是哪边。

“我要回家了。”他又说了一遍。

“好啊，我送你回去。”

“我又不是女孩子。”

“明明这张脸蛋像女孩子一样可爱。”男人说着想去捏他的脸，被绿间伸手打掉，他摊了摊手做了个可惜的表情，转身拎起外套，竟真的要送他回家。

绿间打定主意无视掉他，拿了东西走开，那男人就不远不近地跟着他，半晌后吹起了口哨。

那是绿间从未听过的曲调，时而灵动时而悠长，如同它的主人一般不可捉摸。

一刻钟的距离被绿间缩减成十分钟，他停下的时候身后的男人差点撞在他身上（什么时候离得这么近了？）。

“哦，已经到了吗，那快回家吧，我也要走了，拜拜~”

被他塞进书包里已经凉掉的热饮硬邦邦地抵着他的腰，他扯了扯已经转身要走的男人的袖子，示意他在这里等一会。

黑发男人疑惑却饶有兴趣地看着绿间跑进家门，片刻后又出来往他手里塞了罐饮料，再次跑掉了。

“连再见也不说？”男人小声嘀咕着，一看掌心里是一罐粉红相间的年糕小豆汤。

他想了想，觉得有趣，以拳头抵着嘴唇，发出了噗嗤的轻笑声。

3

几天之后他结束训练回家时，又在那个公园门口碰到了黑发男人。

“哟，又见面了。”他向绿间挥挥手。

“……”绿间面无表情地从他身边绕过去。

“太冷淡了，无视我？”

“我又不认识你。”

“我以为一起打过球就算认识了，今天打球吗？再来一场怎么样。”

绿间瞥了他一眼，“你会输的。”

他笑起来，“不打怎么知道。”

绿间发现自己很难拒绝，即使他刚刚才结束高强度的训练，他犹豫了一会。

“话说…你手里的那个陶罐是什么东西…”

“今天的幸运物。”

“呃…嗯？”

“巨蟹座的幸运物。晨间占卜的。”见男人露出不解的表情，绿间又加了一句。

“每天都带着？说真的，幸运物？”

“没错。”

“现在的小孩真是太可爱了。”男人在忍笑。

“烦死了。”

“想练投篮吗，要不要我帮你捡球。”

绿间怀疑地看了他一眼，男人对他眨了眨眼睛。

平心而论，他的技术很不错，如果捡球还有技术一说的话，投入篮筐的球快速稳定地顺着绿间很喜欢的那条路线传回来，几乎不会在地上多弹一下，他练得顺手，也不觉得男人来找他是件麻烦事了。

直到他招呼绿间休息，身体的疲惫才再次回来，他抹了抹额头的汗水，眼镜有些下滑。男人照常去自贩机处买了饮料递给他，今天他得到一罐非常熟悉的小豆汤，抬眼看时黑发男人回给他一个笑容。

“你喜欢这个？”他问。

“嗯。”绿间点点头。

“太好了我猜对了，不过这个对我来说还是太甜了，我决定喝点别的东西。”他晃了晃手里的可乐罐子，在绿间身边坐下，伸直双腿。绿间闻到他身上有不太重的烟味，从而猜想他白天也许吸了烟。

“我说…”

“嗯，什么？”

“你是那种…恋童癖吗？”

男人把一口可乐喷了很远，狼狈地呛咳着看了看绿间，又低头寻找自己的裤子上可能存在的剩余可乐。

“你的小脑袋里都在想些什么啊，话说怎么可能有跟我差不多高的儿童，我觉得明年说不定你就会长得比我还高了。因为觉得我是对你图谋不轨的恋童癖大叔所以才从来都不喝我递给你的饮料？”

绿间不想讨论自己的身高问题，也不想讨论饮料，所以他不发一言地玩着那颗篮球，觉得不是一个说出我要回家了的好时机。

“不过，我还挺喜欢你的。”男人总算停止了断断续续的咳嗽，“看你投篮是种享受，那么高而且精准得可怕，那道弧线真是怎么也看不腻呢，虽然有点高过头了。”

绿间扭头看了看他，男人被咳嗽弄红的脸颊上又扯出一个笑容，随即又咳嗽起来，绿间叹气。“笨蛋，我要回家了。”

“我之前就想说了，明明是个小鬼头别总是学着大人叹气啊，要多笑笑。”

“看起来太傻了，不要。”

绿间站起来要走，想想又回头问他：“你每天都在这里等我？”

“现在看来我的下班时间和你结束训练的时间吻合，回家又都会经过这里，所以我想看看能不能等到你。”他回答。

绿间不置可否，转身走了。

“还是不说再见？”男人小声说，将空可乐罐捏扁，扔进垃圾箱，接着追了上去，送他回家。

4

公园篮球场里的投篮练习持续了一段时间，绿间能在有训练的日子准时遇到他，有少数几次男人没来，下次见面时解释说当天加了班。现在他可以准确地说出绿间的训练时间表，而仿佛真的满足于捡球-饮料-回家的固定模式，他没再提出过什么其他要求，只是非常热衷于练习后的聊天时间，绿间从没有这样的朋友，爱说爱笑，轻佻且吵闹，不知不觉间他也说了不少，关于他所在的球队，学校的事情，男人笑眯眯地听着。说不定听我讲这些会很无聊，绿间在某天想，毕竟我不是个很好的讲述者，他也不会真正关心一个国中生的学校生活。但男人很会笑，那非常令人安心，所以绿间就一直讲了下去。

每周三四次的见面终于延伸到周末，第一次听到男人周末的邀约时他的头一个想法是可以把去书店的时间空出来，他同意了，周末时准备去赴约，却发现男人已经等在楼下。虽然那天他们没打成球，倒是看了一场不错的街篮比赛。

他是他秘密的朋友，绿间倒是很惊讶至今没有任何人发现他有了个朋友，他们练球时甚至没遇到过任何熟人，后来他知道那是因为体育馆对加练的学生开启了，天气越来越冷也没人想要在室外打球。

他们的脆弱而缥缈的关系终止在大赛前一个月，那时他几乎应付不来越来越精细繁多的训练项目，又得忙着考试，男人听过后也只说没关系，最近也很忙。

然后他们就不再见面了。最后一次分手时绿间想问他的名字，并想着差不多是最后一次，男人总会主动说或者问他的名字吧，但黑发男人只是像以前那样笑眯眯地对他挥手告别，绿间点点头，跟他说再见。

5

原本以为不会再见面，却在意想不到的时间又遇见了黑发男人。

绿间拎着运动包，顺着飘上树梢的一缕烟雾看到了他。

“哟。”男人只是这么轻巧地打着招呼。

“今天有比赛吧，赢了吗？”他将香烟熄灭，打破沉默问道。

“…赢了。”

“赢了就稍微笑一下嘛。”

“今天没力气陪你打球。”

“哦哦还是这么无情，话说一直以来都是我陪你打球吧？”

“……”

“去坐会？”

“…嗯。”

他们在第一次见面的球场附近坐下，坏掉的灯已经修好了，明亮，但空无一人。

男人又说了些近日的趣事，绿间闻到他身上笼罩着崭新的烟味，猜想他是不是得知了比赛日期才来这里等他，毕竟他那动辄就成为篮球周刊头条的学校的比赛日程并不是那么难找。

有点不对劲的是，男人今天还没注视过他的眼睛，要放在平常，他从来都喜欢看进人眼睛里去，今天他盯着树盯着路灯盯着绿间的球鞋，就是不看他。

在他思考这些的工夫，他们陷入了忽然的沉默，这种沉默在他们之间不多见，大部分时候他会任由其蔓延的沉默是愉快而放松的，偶尔他也喜欢吹口哨或者哼鼻歌。

“虽然你可能不感兴趣，我的名字是高尾和成。”高尾忽然说。

“高尾山的高尾，以和成事的和成。”他说着，转脸看了看绿间。

“嗯。”绿间说，想着对方报上了名字，他也得做出回应才行，“绿间，绿间真太郎。”

“很少见的姓氏呢，谨慎的慎？慎太郎？”高尾心不在焉地说，盯着他的脸颊。

“不，是真心的真，真…”

绿间真太郎那引以为傲的头脑在此时彻底变成一片空白，事后回想时绿间确定他一定是失去了几秒钟的记忆，直到高尾离开了他的嘴唇，捧着他的脸以拇指摩挲他的脸颊（就是他刚才一直盯着的那里），轻声说了句抱歉，又亲了过来。

他除了觉得对于一个夜晚来说灯光未免太亮，亮到令他无处遁形外，居然没什么情绪，平平淡淡地让高尾舔着他未闭合的齿关，想他尝起来有股烟草味儿，接着调皮地咬了咬他的舌头尖。


	7. Chapter 7

“我不知道你为什么会选我。”他固执地说，抬头盯着绿间，眼睛明亮。

“我只是个…”他皱起眉毛困惑地摇了摇头“一个过时的宠物。如果你喜欢鸟类的话那里有更多漂亮的翅膀任你挑选。他们用天鹅来冒充高价的天使，以乌鸦的黑翅代替难寻的恶魔，但一只颜色难看翅膀也不漂亮的鹰？我甚至不会像他们那样顺从我的主人，说实话下周店里的‘新货’到了之后他们会把不受欢迎的宠物们——我们送去…随便什么地方，做苦力或者其他，直到我们死去。”

“你确实不会。”绿间清了清嗓子，他确实不像长耳朵的精灵，或是温柔的白鸽那样体贴而“主人至上”。

“我不想要一个宠物，但所有人都认为我得有一个。”他继续说，“只要你会做饭和收拾屋子就行。所以我不在乎你长什么样。事实上我认为你除了有颜色罕见的瞳仁和一对麻烦的翅膀之外与人类没什么区别。

“顺带一问，你会飞吗？”

“……它们是装饰用的。”

绿间露出个了解的眼神，“就像隔壁哺乳动物展厅里的猫耳朵和尾巴一样。”

“没错，更准确的说法是，情趣用品。”

高尾耸肩道。

“为什么不选只可爱的小母猫？她们的人气最高了。”

“猫毛过敏。”

“哦，悲剧。”

绿间在鼻腔里哼笑一声，“你的问题完了吗，我们可以回家了？”

“当然，我尊贵的主人，当然。”高尾面无表情地伸出手，让人解开他手腕上陈旧的“待售”标签，换上有着他新主人族徽的项圈，他不太舒服地动了动脖子，打算回家之后就偷偷摘了它。

绿间看在眼里，觉得他的鹰挺有意思，他开始期待高尾的厨艺（但他仍旧不太希望每餐都吃兔子）。

“…这是什么肉？”绿间神情古怪地用叉子戳了戳盘子里那块香喷喷的肉排，问道。

“牛肉，我的主人，有什么不对吗？”高尾端上沙拉，他甚至还烤了一小块水果馅饼。

“不，没什么。”绿间说。

“……你以为我只会做兔子肉吗。”高尾不太客气地说。

“也许？作为鹰的主食。”

“真不敢相信我居然猜对了，它们还吃蛇和老鼠，事实上。”

绿间不说话了，一部分是因为他不太想继续这个话题，另外一大部分是因为他爱他的手艺。

绿间住在一间普通的公寓，高尾抱怨他买了自己压根是当成仆人来用。

“你真是太奢侈了，买了一只昂贵的宠物，虽然我算是卖得便宜的，却让他来干家政妇的活。”

绿间做了个“我有钱所以你管不着”的表情，高尾气愤地抖了抖翅膀，将他的衣服塞进洗衣机里。

“而且你的审美观令我不敢恭维。”

“它们挺漂亮的。”绿间用电视遥控器指了指他的翅膀。

“是啊，当然，与孔雀或者翠鸟甚至雉鸡相比，它可真漂亮。”高尾翻了个白眼。

他看起来一点都不像个怯懦而唯命是从的小宠物，绿间不太想把它定义为勇敢，不太一样，但他非常喜欢，觉得自己的眼光非常棒，一下子就挑到了想要的。

他满意地哼了一声，看着高尾忙碌地在房间里穿梭，今天他做了水果蛋糕和小豆汤，还有，真的，兔子肉。

高尾可爱的小脾气。

对一个过着独身生活的有钱人来说，绿间过得很简朴，这意味着他只有一间卧室，没有多余的给他的鹰。

“你晚上怎么睡觉？一根横杆之类的？”绿间戴着他的睡帽，忽然想到了这个问题。

“…我宁愿要一个猫窝。”高尾干巴巴地回答。

“趴在里面，免得压倒了你的翅膀？”

“通常我睡觉的地方不足以俯卧，而且这不利于呼吸。”

“所以？”

“我睡在床脚的凳子上就行。哦，如果可以的话。”高尾叹了口气，虚伪地补充了一句。

“当然可以。”绿间挑眉。

“尽量不要做噩梦然后向我撒娇或者半夜里要水喝之类的，你知道，被人打扰到睡眠不是件愉快的事情。”高尾说着，一边抖散他的翅膀，将它们小心地收回背后。

“闭上你的嘴然后睡觉。”

高尾真的不说话了，他钻进毯子里，将明天的早餐从脑海里抹掉，闭上了眼睛。

高尾很快就睡到了唯一的一张床上。原因之一是绿间觉得与他的宠物一起分享自己的床并非如此难以忍受（他不想讨论初次体会从何而来），其二是他还挺喜欢高尾的一只翅膀盖在他身上的感觉。而高尾乐得从狭窄的长条凳睡到舒服的床上去，毕竟他有限而狭隘的人生经历中并不包含床的体验。

有时候高尾会做梦，绿间猜他梦到了飞翔，因为他的翅膀总是小幅度地震颤，如果他能飞的话绿间相信他将会是个很出色的飞行者，他几乎能从他扑扇翅膀的节奏中感受到他梦中的风的弧度。

后来他在梦里挥动翅膀时扫落了台灯和花瓶，那之后高尾就将它们紧紧地收在背后，不敢像往常那样铺得满床都是，生怕再次打落了什么东西。

睡在一起的唯一坏处是（做梦时打落东西不算一条），绿间的睡眠轻浅，高尾早起做饭时他也一起醒了，然后他改变习惯出门跑步，四十分钟之后回家吃早餐。

绿间下班回家时，经常能看到高尾将脚翘在桌子上一边吃苹果一边看电视的场面，毋庸置疑地，高尾一点都不怕他。

当他真正地拥有了一个宠物之后，他就听了太多的关于其他拥有宠物的主人是如何用他们来发泄“内心的黑暗面”或者满足自己无法宣之于口的“小爱好”。好在他虽然有钱，但没有那么多的钱，他也有“黑暗面”，但深知那无法加诸他人之上，绿间庆幸他是个绝对的中立者——他不是废奴主义者，也不是激进的奴隶制度的拥趸。

所以他现在有一个“宠物”，并且他对他挺好的。

高尾对苹果有种与生俱来般的倾慕。他爱死这种艳红的果实了，家里现在有一整筐苹果，他做了苹果派，苹果汁，苹果蛋糕，绿间经常看到他吃得只剩根苹果梗，仍然恋恋不舍地把玩一会才丢掉，他问过高尾，得到的回答是，这是他吃到的第一种水果。第一个永远都是最好的那一个。

在他们一起生活了一段时间之后，高尾有时会给他一个令他非常放松的亲吻（绿间不太想承认的是，这真的有效而且对方是技术流），他曾经想过他们的感情会逐日深厚，也会有进一步的关系，可他一点都不急于控制它，一点都不着急，温水煮青蛙，他现在舒服着呢。


	8. Devil May Cry

01

[混乱是身体之夜的另一种秩序／一切边缘的边缘即为中心／玫瑰是为了被斩首而生长的头颅。]

02

“小真小真，你听说了吗？那座神秘的遗迹。”高尾追着绿间从一家小餐馆出来，两步跃下台阶，沉重的皮靴发出明了的踏地声。他转头看着他，神秘兮兮的等着他来询问。

绿间无视掉他，用钥匙开车门，坐上副驾驶座，摇下车窗看着他。意思是“还不给我滚上来开车”。

高尾垮下肩膀，撅起嘴绕到驾驶座上从绿间手里接过钥匙，发动车子。越野车发出巨大引擎声，在夜晚的街道中腾起一道嚣张的烟尘。

对于为什么会和高尾和成在一起这一点，绿间也有点摸不清头脑。顺理成章的，顺其自然的，不知不觉的，他就在身边了，并且一伴多年。年头多到到绿间不用思考就可以立马报出高尾的衣服尺码或者是身上藏有的刀子数量，就如同高尾也对他的行为习惯与处世准则烂熟于心并且时时加以评论一样，但是绿间觉得他不会知道自己今天带了什么枪，有几发子弹。（顺带一提今天带的是Colt Python左轮手枪，.357Magnum子弹六发，你说出去吃个晚餐而已未免太小题大做了？只是在尽人事而已。）

03

第一次见到他时两个人在抢一个奖励丰厚而相对简单的任务，高尾败了。等到绿间做完了任务领了赏金之后发现自己多了一个烦人的尾巴。

——“你叫绿间真太郎是吧？我们可以一起行动，我很强哦，不会拖你后腿的。”

——“小真不是枪手吗？枪手一个人很难熬的，我来帮你吧。”

——“我有一辆车哦，这样我们去哪里的话会很方便。”

高尾的笑脸时刻出现在面前，恰好保持在次数频繁让人印象深刻但是不会觉得厌烦的程度。绿间并不讨厌他，事实上这样的性格在赏金猎人里面算得上非常讨喜，只是单纯的觉得他和自己不是同一类人，不想牵扯上过多的因缘，不管是关于恶魔的事情还是私人方面的事情。

——事实证明往往事与愿违。

当绿间狼狈的开始依靠狙击步枪沉重且长的枪管来击退潮水般涌上来的恶魔时。高尾及时出现，扔给他一条子弹，与此同时利落的抽出绑在腿侧的军刀，解决掉第一只，俯身躲开第二只恶魔挥过来的巨大镰刃，一脚踏上去，身形巨鹰般浮起，随着它升到半空然后扭身下落用腿扭掉那只恶魔的脖子。

绿间接住那条弹带，发现子弹正好是自己的枪合用的型号，于是趁黑发的青年吸引了所有恶魔时跑过去捡起自己打光了子弹被扔在一旁的手枪，用大概是此生最快的速度装填，不甘示弱的双枪连发，解决掉一大片恶魔。

“不带够子弹的枪手…不是好枪手哦小真！”说话间高尾已经接二连三放倒了一批恶魔，被刀刃所划开的肢体残骸以诡异的下落速度停留在半空，血肉断面暴露在空气中不过一瞬就化成白垩质的砂状颗粒，被吸收进异界消失无踪。

一只恶魔扑上前来，裹尸布般的灰色布料近在眼前，带来腐朽的臭气与湿润的血腥气。绿间啧了一声，手中双枪十二发子弹已经打空，只好抽出护身用匕首迎战，长腿一伸踹开它，得空装子弹，再次抽身让出距离，看也不看回手一枪崩掉逼近高尾身后的恶魔。

“不要叫得这么自来熟啊。”

他们从黄昏杀到深蓝色夜幕降临，恶魔们的尸体消失了，寒冷夜风吹过的无人街道除了墙上的弹孔之外什么也没留下。

“…你知道…？”彼时他们正倚在墙角休息，绿间将手肘搭在膝盖上抬头盯着已经出现月亮的夜空问他。他脱掉了外套，汗水把背心浸得透湿，在朦胧的白色月光下现出结实紧绷的肌肉轮廓。

“知道什么？恶魔还是你手枪子弹的型号。”高尾把玩着手中一把刀刃漆黑的短刀，漫不经心的打断他，汗湿的黑发黏在脸侧，他用一根手指将它们拨下去。

“…全部。”

“恶魔是教我功夫的师傅告诉我的，他也是恶魔猎人。子弹…你去补充弹药的那家店我也很熟。至于我为什么会在这里…秘密。”高尾抹掉刀锋上的暗色血迹，露出微笑。

噢，好吧，当时的绿间想着，好吧，你被人完全看穿了，又被他救起，但是关于他你一无所知，这真他妈的棒透了。

这是很多年前的事，但是绿间现在想起来还会有一种反胃的感觉，要不是那天的幸运物被恶魔弄坏了也不会落到要被人救的地步，自尊心极高且对被救一事感到极端不快的绿间非常愤恨的想。

“以后有很多机会可以了解我啊，小真。”正在开车的高尾似乎看穿了他的想法，只字未提自己救了他的事，反而露出痞气的微笑，目视前方开得很快，越野车在无人的街上腾起一道烟尘。

绿间只是一手驻在半敞开的车窗上，很不满的嘁了一声。

04

后来高尾用行动证明了他所言非虚，他确实有一辆车，并且也确实非常强。所以绿间对这个上门搭档基本还算满意，两人一起在格兰大道租了间小小的门面，开起了事务所。

电话铃响了，高尾接了电话，半响捂住话筒，对他说，又是个没有暗号的客人（非恶魔任务），寻人任务。绿间想了想觉得最近资金吃紧，自己又添了一把霰弹枪，有一点收入总比没有好，于是点点头示意他可以接下。

草草在地图上圈定了任务地点，决定明日一早出发。绿间坐在事务所陈旧的二手沙发上保养他的枪械，沙发虽然外表不那么光鲜，但是还算舒服。

高尾打开电视，拿着遥控器在沙发的另一端坐下，无聊的抖抖脚，开始转频道。转了三圈之后高尾终于放弃了，于是点起一支烟又说起昨晚被绿间无视了的神秘遗迹。

很多时候绿间会在高尾身上发现很多令人惊奇的东西。比如他并不像某个看似不正经但其实烟酒不沾洁身自好的男主角一样，不管是烟、酒或是男人、女人，他似乎都来者不拒，仿佛是越堕落越好的心态，颓废的过活，这几年更加变本加厉。

这样说了之后高尾肯定会反驳说小真你就是这样看待我的吗，我才没有这么没节操无下限好吗，我至少也有挑选过。

绿间说我不管你的私事，你也不要来管我的。但是我实在看不下去你这幅样子，你要是动了药物的话我们就绝交。

高尾又保证着绝对不会，我非常爱惜我的生命。而且我舍不得小真啊。

更多时候绿间觉得他们两个相差太多，云泥之距。他个性拘谨又刻板，高尾却自由而洒脱，但是在一起却又理所当然毫无违和。但他总是能在高尾的眼睛深处看到绝望，却又不知从何问起，只是这样，一直这样相伴下去。

高尾不满他的心不在焉，凑近他喷了一口烟雾唤他回神。

绿间黑着脸推推眼镜，劈手夺过他的烟按熄在桌上的烟灰缸里。高尾挂着无所谓的微笑耸耸肩，问他，小真不想听这个的话，要不要来做？

——“我有一辆车，这样我们想去哪里就很方便了。”“我们一起行动吧。”“我很强哦，不会拖你后腿的。”

——“一个人很难熬吧…”

绿间意识到自己在脱，好吧，在扒掉他的衣服，并且几乎是掐着他的脖子与他接吻。他发现高尾总是能唤起自己内心不多的施虐欲望和情热。

高尾轻轻挣脱他的束缚，快速脱掉自己的衣服，跨坐在他身上热情的用手指纠缠他的头发与耳朵，与他接吻，发出猫样的细微叫声，平时习惯上翘的尾音在此时听起来格外煽情。跟他上床时高尾从不压抑自己的声音，有时候随着他的节奏叫的格外起劲，让绿间恨不得将扔在一边的袜子或者内裤塞进他的嘴里让他只能唔唔的叫，但是又不舍得停下来，于是只好更加用力的进入他，结果换来更热情的呻吟。

今天他试着阻止他的声音。

“别叫的那么骚，高尾。”

他搂着他的脖子开始笑，说，别人想要我出声我还从来都不出声呢，小真居然嫌我叫的骚。

然后他用手指勾着绿间的眼镜中间的横梁将它从他耳朵上扯下来，扔在茶几上，去舔他的眼睛和浓密又根根分明的睫毛，眼镜在桌上滑过了一百八十度，危险的停在悬崖边缘，探出半个身子。绿间安抚的拍拍他的后背，固定住他的脸给他一个轻柔的亲吻，于是疯狂激情的因子都如潮水退去，接下来的亲热变得合乎常理而温情。

在被进入时他用额头抵着绿间厚实的肩膀蹭了蹭，吸进一口冷气。在被深入时他又忍不住轻声叫唤起来，咬住绿间的肩膀，也没有咬下去，只是含住，然后把挂在他肩头的衣服拽下去，顺势找到他的手指，交缠上去。

绿间带着黑色的手套，露出拇指、食指、指关节和一点手背，他配合的缠住两人的手指，而高尾缓过神在他身上起起伏伏得很起劲。

啪嗒一声，高尾撞到了茶几，险险停住的眼镜君还是未能逃脱摔下地的命运。

05

高尾和成同时也是个骗子、说谎者、并不诚实的人，不管对于他自己还是旁人来说。

绿间很清楚自己可能被他看透了，毕竟自己的经历如同任何一部毫无悬念的无趣小说：努力，获得成功，不是第一名但是总能保持在上游水平。除了几年前被因为幸运物被弄坏而陷入恶魔的围攻之外没有任何可以称之为挫折的东西，不太喜欢跟旁人有过多牵扯所以人际关系非常糟糕。

高尾是个例外中的例外：他是他的失败，是他的挫折，与他牵扯过多，同时绿间认为他们的关系比较糟糕。这一点从他从来没有叫过高尾和成的名字一次就可以看出来。

更重要的是绿间发现自己完全不了解他，并且无法真正理解他。

绿间自认很擅长观察人类。当一个人在人群中始终保持沉默时他除了不停思考还会做什么呢？但是除了可以从小到发色肤色、身材特征，大到思维习惯、行为模式，细致如日常生活中的细微偏好中一点点推断出高尾和成此人的完整真实的样子之外。他连高尾的过去也不知道，知道他的过去并不是一个要点，绿间并不在意（他的过去和自己又有什么关系呢？），只是觉得高尾的存在如此虚幻缥缈，总是无法在心中正确的位置扎下根踏踏实实的生长。

绿间面无表情的敛下眼收紧放在高尾腰上的手臂，给他达到高///潮时的依靠不至于从他的腿上翻下去。

06

高尾穿着绿间的大号衣服在厨房做一份不知是什么时候的餐点。

而他在收拾明天出门要用的行李。应该不会停留很多天衣服只要带一件防寒用外套就好了，袜子内裤毛巾洗漱用品，他新买的霰弹枪与手枪、子弹和高尾的刀装在一只吉他盒里。

高尾用鸡蛋和面粉做了简单的鸡蛋薄饼，卷成长条，趁着热一口咬掉焦香薄脆的蛋饼边缘，剩下的交给绿间。

绿间无言的接过，随手放在桌子上。

“你受伤了吗？”

“诶？没有…怎么了。”

“走路姿势很奇怪…”

高尾心想难道我能说刚才骑你骑得太起劲所以扭到了膝盖吗。

“我要出去，晚饭你自己吃好了。”高尾匆匆忙忙冲了澡换衣服往外赶。绿间望着他的背影沉下脸，什么也没说，在事务所的大门关上时候默默摔了盘子。

大门又打开，高尾冲进来把车钥匙扔给他，装作没看到地上被摔得粉碎的盘子又出去了，一边心想是时候添一套餐具了。

高尾很少在亲热之后与他在一起黏黏糊糊，通常是像今天一样洗个澡就出去了。绿间因为好奇而跟着他出去了一次——当然没让他知道——结果发现高尾去了附近的通宵营业的小酒馆。他当然没跟进去，只是转身回家，一个人吃晚餐。

高尾说你看，其实我们并不是恋爱关系，你不用担心什么。我没有爱上你，你也不爱我，只是因为一个人太难熬所以分享彼此的温暖而已。反正小真也不会出去找人解决吧，就用身边的凑合一下好了，大家都可以得到满足，很方便不是吗。

绿间坐在慢慢降临的黑暗里。摸了摸被摔出一个小小的豁口的眼镜片，还是起身将地上的盘子与蛋饼残骸收拾干净。

07

比起自动手枪来说绿间更喜欢需要手动填弹的左轮手枪。

虽说自动的更加方便一点，但是左轮所带来的安心踏实感是其他枪械所无法比拟的。将子弹一枚一枚按进去的声响，扣动扳机的力道与触感都让人无法舍弃。高尾说真是个怪人，干脆娶了你的枪如何。

绿间很不屑的反驳回去，左轮的美丽不是那些使用扣住扳机就可以连发掉整整一弹匣子弹的傻瓜机器的蠢货们可以理解的。

高尾不置可否的耸肩，什么也没说，反正他是玩刀子的，并不在他所说的蠢货之列，没什么损失。虽然他的确不能理解那种老掉牙的枪械有什么美丽之处。小真喜欢就喜欢吧，在你填弹的时候我会守着你的。

虽然你可能永远也用不到我来保护。

绿间记得他用他的蟒蛇（即前文所提的Colt Python）做过的最疯狂的一件事不是在被重重包围时跟某个大佬赌了俄罗斯轮盘（装两发子弹两人轮流对自己开枪的那个），也不是只带着十二发子弹单挑了一个窝点，而是将它六英吋长的镍制枪管全都塞进了高尾的身体里。

他还记得高尾那时候马上就要哭出来的表情，在很多年里还是头一遭。

但是很快他就看到了第二次。

巨大金黄的圆月升到天边时高尾喝得烂醉，跌跌撞撞地走进门。

绿间被巨大的关门声吵醒，摸索着戴上眼镜开了灯，发现高尾正在厕所里呕吐。于是他只好去倒了一杯温热的水放在客厅的茶几上，并且坐在沙发上等他。

过了很久，从温暖被窝里面带出来的热气尽数消失的时候，高尾才从里面出来，也许是弄脏了衣服，干脆光着上身赤脚走过来一屁股窝在绿间身边，捧起那杯水慢慢啜了几口。

绿间口气不太好的质问他，说你知道我们要出任务吗。

高尾倚在他身边说我当然知道，没关系明天我一样可以开车的。

于是绿间火大的抱起胳膊，说现在已经是你说的“明天”了，再过两个小时天就亮了我们就该出发了。

高尾又咯咯笑着说没办法那只好让小真开车了，搭档了这么久一直是我开，小真还从来没开过呢。

绿间觉得无法跟他沟通，于是起身走人，又被他拽住了衣角，在大力下摔回沙发，令它发出几乎让人以为就要坏掉的巨响。

高尾再次骑在他身上不肯下来，扒住他用乱七八糟的黑发拱他的肩窝，精神亢奋一直在喃喃自语。

他说小真，今天有三个人要约我哦，还有街里最美的克莱尔，但是我都拒绝了。小真…

绿间应着说是是我在，我看到你脖子上夸张的口红印了。

绿间花了大力气安抚住某个烂醉的酒鬼，用双手捧住他的脸，高尾马上捉住他的手，一副将要哭出来的表情。绿间被吓了一跳，以为自己弄痛了他，随即发现并非如此。

高尾漂亮的眼睛睁的很大，眼神散射迷茫，看着绿间，但是同时他的视线内空无一物。他的瞳孔在很小的范围内疯狂转动，绿间在他眼睛里看到了自己变形的投影，还有他疯狂的抑制不住的爱意与杀机。

绿间似乎明白了什么，惊怒的甩开他。

08

绿间真太郎记得一切令他窒息的东西。

城市西海岸夜间阴冷咸涩的海水、恶魔身上灰色的裹尸布、扣下扳机的瞬间。阴霾的天空中飞旋徘徊的鸽群。

令人窒息的吻，令人窒息的诗句。

高尾在他高潮时勒住他的脖子。

09

高尾被他推得撞在木制茶几上，茶几倾斜了六十度，以两只脚站稳，在空中晃晃悠悠，上面的杯子和杂物哗啦一声掉了满地，最后被高尾的体重压得还是倒了下去。他勉强撑起因醉酒而变得无法控制的身体，抬起脸看到绿间正阴下脸大步经过他身边，手上拿着外套。

他马上明白绿间误会了自己，于是慌乱的想要解释，喉咙发不出声音，而绿间正在拉开房门。

他摸到桌子上掉落的绿间的枪，那把时刻都被擦得亮晶晶找不出一个指纹的蟒蛇。

绿间听到身后重复了几次才将保险栓打开的熟悉声响。站住了脚步。

“我们到此为止吧，高尾。”

他没回头，等着身后可能的扣动扳机声。但是没有，迟迟没有传来。他叹了口气，转动门把手，在门上镶嵌着的一块玻璃的模糊倒影上看到高尾正跪在地上将那截枪管吞进口中。

令人窒息的是什么？吻，诗句。还有从未出现过的从未体验过的从未设想过的从未从未从未意识到你真的会离开的巨大恐慌。只是被无形的席天巨浪所扑面压下的窒息感。

他第一次将最心爱的那把枪扔得很远很远，用了很大力气，像是以后再也不想见到她了一样。

——高尾扣了扳机。

枪里只剩三发子弹，那一枪是空枪。

绿间在紧紧搂住他有些凉的身体的间隙还在模模糊糊的思考。高尾在给他口///交时的违和感，原来来自于他吞入勃发的肉器时的卑微虔诚的姿态与他吞入枪管时如出一辙。

高尾在他怀里动了动，委屈的说小真，我没用药，我只是…一时没控制住而已。

绿间居然听懂了他毫无头绪的解释，放开他狠狠抽他一巴掌，说一时没控制住眼神就这么疯吗，你这个疯子。

高尾就顺势躺在地上蜷起来，更加委屈的说小真你欺负人。后来渐渐变成了哭腔，用一只手臂遮住脸开始掉眼泪。绿间在他的声音里听到了稚童般的味道，只好又过去抱起他，安抚的摸了摸他的头发，在他被眼泪浸得湿润咸涩的嘴唇上印下很轻的亲吻，将头埋在他颈间呼吸名为高尾和成的味道。

10

高尾在睡，眼睛红红的，不时在睡梦中抽抽鼻子。原定的出行计划当然泡了汤，绿间坐在沙发上伸脚踏着还躺在地上的茶几，烦躁的抓了抓头发。半响弯腰捡起高尾的烟，学着他的动作抖出一根来，在沙发下找到了高尾那只印着飞鹰的打火机，点燃它。

原本不是很喜欢高尾时刻不离手的呛人烟雾，绿间做好了呛咳的准备，意料之外的是苦涩而充满质感的烟雾轻柔顺畅的通过他的呼吸道，有效的缓解掉他一直高耸的某种情绪。

他又吸了一口，发现自己用了高尾抽烟时的惯常姿势，方很不自在的灭掉那支还有大半截的烟。

电话铃响了。

绿间冲过去在它响起第二声之前接起电话。

——地图上被草草圈了一个圆圈的地方又多了一行小字：十月九日，特米尼格遗迹。

11

他们终于得以出发时两人都有些尴尬，高尾醒了酒，并且以决心很久之内都不再喝酒的气势将存货们都扔进了地下室。绿间则将那支摔坏的蟒蛇换成了一支很常见的半自动手枪。

“这样的话我们还要添一些弹匣…子弹型号也不一样…”高尾仰躺在越野车敞开的后座上，拿着补给单用一支笔在上面写写画画，绿间走过来扔给他一块金属牌，上面栓了一条黑色的手编皮绳。

“…？小真？”

“以后别抽烟了。”

高尾发现那是一条手制的项链，看起来非常眼熟，有的地方还有金属切割留下的边边角角，但是被打磨的非常平滑。上面凸印着一只鹰。

……这不是他的打火机吗。

难怪今天怎么也找不到，最后还是翻出一盒旅馆附赠的火柴点了烟。

“回答呢？”绿间一直用波澜不惊的眼神看着他。

“小真不喜欢的话我就不抽啦，谢谢你的项链。…顺带一提打火机是我哥哥的旧物。”

绿间嘁了一声，抓过他将项链套在他的脖子上。他发觉高尾的笑容里少了一点什么东西，心中一动，继续说，也别喝酒了。高尾点头，答应得很快。别再半夜出去了。好。不许再跟别人鬼混了。虽然我没有鬼混，不过小真说了就这么做吧。

绿间停顿了一下，说你是故意的吧。

“怎么可能。”

高尾看着他笑得阳光灿烂，绿间突然就有了种关于昨天的种种记忆只是自己做的一个离奇的梦的错觉。

12

他们驾车开往位于城市西南的那片遗迹。路边的风景越来越单一，最后视线所及之处只剩下了无云的天和黄沙漫漫的土地。高尾习惯性的摸出烟盒，将里面的最后一只烟叼在嘴里，又去摸打火机时想起自己已经承诺戒烟，啊了一声，转头看身边正在闭目养神的绿间，呸一声吐掉烟卷，开始停不住的微笑。

“据说特米尼格以前是一座很高很高的塔，用来联系魔界与人间，里面满是恶魔与机关。”

“…委托人说有人在那里打开了一座新的魔界之门。”

“小真你终于对那座遗迹有点兴趣了，我说的你老是不听。”

绿间后知后觉的发现高尾之前所说的遗迹就是这次双重任务的委托目的地。

“那天为什么来救我？”

“诶？”

“别装傻。”

“小真才不是需要人救的类型啦，说起来我还比较想被你救呢，最强的枪手大人。”

就算他们在一起多年，行动默契无间，熟知对方的一切习惯，也从来没有真正互相理解。绿间惊觉高尾只是在寻求关心，并且渴望他的救赎，在欲求与不得的泥淖里愈陷愈深。他痞气重、又吵、疑似双重人格，但是大家都喜欢他，绿间居然只以为他本性并非如此，只在自己身边才显露出真实绝望的一面，但那绝望恰恰是由他带来的。

绿间捂住额头叹了口气。高尾关心的问他小真你怎么了，哪里不舒服吗。

“高尾，你爱上我了吗？”

“…噗…今天的小真是怎么啦，前言不搭后语的。还有这算什么啊这种大爷口气，哈哈。”

一如既往的骗子，说谎者，不诚实。

“对小真来说我的爱是无关紧要的事情吧。”

“是啊，无关紧要。但是我开始爱上你了。”

“…这是什么愚人节的玩笑吗，还是早安占卜的今日幸运语？必须要跟谁表白的那种。”

“哼，就是那样。”

13

高尾说如果这是一篇充满了无法抗拒的残酷美感的凄美戏剧的话我就会在那座神秘的遗迹里在你面前被某只恶魔劈成两半。

绿间问然后呢？

“然后？我怎么知道如果我死了的话小真会怎么样。对我来说戏份已经结束了。”

“嗯…那我大概会立刻就哭出来吧。”

“哈哈。小真爱哭鬼。”

既然没有凄美的死去，所以我们还是继续丑陋的活着吧，拼死纠缠，绞进彼此的生命，在一起。

fin

*01是阿多尼斯的诗，出自哪忘了，有改动。


	9. Chapter 9

高尾在一个非常尴尬的时刻了解到这个半路搭档的真实实力。  
对此他觉得他应该缄口不言，以免人们问起的时候，绿间会送给他一个明亮的眼刀子阻止他说出当天的遭遇。虽然高尾觉得自己相当擅长蒙混过关，但总有些事，不管是他还是绿间都不愿回想第二次。

绿间失眠了。  
他是个神经比较敏感的人，一旦换了地方住，总要有那么点小小的不适应。再加上高尾那“寒酸可怜的小事务所”在住进第二个活人之后终于如同闹脾气的动物一般漏起了雨。高尾对天发誓只要雨一停他就去修房顶，但鬼知道这绵绵不绝的大雨究竟打算下到何日。面对绿间的坏脾气和滴滴答答的雨水，高尾竭尽所能地做了些弥补措施，比如把他的床让出来，自己睡到了沙发上——他总不可能让一只接近两米高的生物委委屈屈地缩在沙发上睡一整晚；他又把盛水的器皿放在漏雨的地方，但这加重了绿间的失眠，因为那些水滴砸在盘子上的声音响得像是敲鼓。  
“说真的你就不能再想些什么办法吗？你的房顶漏得像个筛子。”绿间如是说。  
高尾耸肩表示了无奈：“在它人生的前五十年都还没出现过这种情况呢，毕竟上了年纪，你也体谅它一下嘛。”  
绿间眼神忧郁地选择了隐忍，没把队友好心送来的披萨糊他一脸。浪费食物才是大罪。

两天之后雨还是没有停，雨量也丝毫没有减小的趋势。他们不再用盘子接雨水了，因为盘子已经被冲走了。  
绿间盯着水里的一条鱼，看样子很有把它叉起来当晚餐的欲望。  
高尾挽起裤腿正在捞他的杂志和原先放在茶几下的游戏机，积水没到他的小腿，如果这见鬼的雨还是不停的话，他们就得划船出去了。  
好在我们的镇子拥有全世界最专业的外卖服务，他苦中作乐地想，他应当优先保护好电话。  
他摸到了他的杂志。但那玩意已经被水泡烂了，所以他只好无所事事地蹲在一只矮柜上，玩起了飞镖。绿间则在保养他的枪械，看他自己带来的书，眼睛里的血丝让他看起来像只不爽的兔子。  
高尾可不想去招惹绿间，就算是兔子也不可小觑，它会咬人也会蹬鹰。  
他的新搭档看起来可并不是开朗活泼的那一份。高尾心想。

第三天他们察觉到事情不太对劲，但已经晚了。成群的恶魔从水中冒出，挑衅地对着他们举起了三叉戟。  
绿间挑起眉毛，“很别致的欢迎仪式。”他看了高尾一眼，后者心虚地溜开了目光。  
“但是不得不说我非常的感动，我真是太高兴了。”绿间面无表情地说。  
接下来的十五分钟，高尾目瞪口呆地看着绿间换了至少六把枪把他的房子打成了马蜂窝——他不是不想出手，但绿间一副你敢出手就连你一起打的劲头——他闷闷不乐地端着霰弹枪，随手打空了子弹，房间里终于安静了，但他们谁都没有动，还有一个大家伙，他们感觉得到。  
沉默没有保持多久就被打破，一尾怪鱼顶开他们的茶几窜至半空，发出轰然巨响。  
高尾一点都不担心绿间会输，但他希望绿间别把他的火箭筒拿出来用，那样他们就真的没地方住了，这地方住着还不错。  
在他走神的功夫，绿间已经解决掉了那条鱼，接着他换了把威力最小的手枪，枪口好整以暇地追着那只四处逃窜并且至少已经缩小到原来的十分之一的鱼型恶魔，不时地给它一枪。高尾差点笑出声来，腹诽他的搭档是多么的恶趣味。

雨终于停了。  
屋子里的积水随着最后一只恶魔的消散也渐渐消失，可他的杂志和游戏机救不回来了。所有的东西都湿漉漉的，绿间抱怨到处都是鱼腥味。  
但绿间终于可以睡个好觉了。  
高尾没去修理满屋子的弹孔，任由它们停留在房间的各个角落，并且打算在上面钉一些相框展示收藏品，他在沙发上睡了一个星期，然后用他们第一个任务的酬金添了张新的床。  
他们绝口不提这场闹剧，只是经过魔法保存的那枚蓝色鱼鳞时，偶尔还会想起这个湿淋淋的故事。


	10. Who’s Theme

在整个无所事事的九月，我干过的唯一一件事是把女朋友惹得第三次提出分手。众所周知，第三次往往也是最严肃认真的一次。就像三次她跟你明示暗示，最后你回应了她，第三次约会以后上了床，在一起三年，即将在第三次吵架以后正式分手。巧合处处都是，我懒得追究和感慨。

餐厅服务生走过来问我需要些什么，说得也是，我已经抱臂枯坐二十分钟，喝掉半壶免费柠檬水，菜单摆在一边还没动过。他的耐性已足够，没有在头五分钟就来催我。

“一杯饮料。”天知道我吃不下东西。

“一杯饮料？”他挑起一边眉毛，这个动作就太不像个服务生应有的姿态——他们要做到一切透明人类理应做到的一切，抹煞所有个人存在的痕迹——好在他因此泛出的笑意抹消了大部分攻击性，不那么惹人厌。

“请你帮我挑选。”

“荣幸之至。”他收走菜单，对我微笑。

几分钟后，即将成为前女友的她和一杯对于分手场合来说过于跳脱的荧绿色碳酸汽水一起摆在了我的对面。

“跟你很配。”她瞄了一眼汽水，对我冷嘲热讽。

她还在气头上，但理智犹存，至少没让我再多等半个小时。但事实上，我也迟到了。你看，她要跟我分手实在是一个正确之极的选项。

接下来的情况跟我预想的差不多，开场白是她不想提起过去的任何种种，也并不想审判我或是怎样（谁知道是怎样），自白的前半段还勉强抓住了理智与客观的边缘，说着说着她失控痛哭，埋怨我从未曾在意过她的感受，也并未尽到男友的责任，令她伤心失望透顶。

从我们的卡座路过的人都放慢了脚步，好多看一眼热闹，仿佛我们的卡座周围被施放了什么减缓速度的强力咒语一般，让我不合时宜地有点想笑。

我相信她是个聪明的好女人——没错，现在也这么认为，了解与争吵并不能磨灭我对她的欣赏——也相信她应该早早抛弃我去找个对她更好，更爱她的人。我有点走神，拿起那杯没动过的饮料喝了一口（吸管是明亮的橙色），冰块化了一半，就算如此，大量的碳酸仍然令我眼眶发酸。这个动作强烈地刺激了她，她从我手中夺过杯子，不顾一切地泼了我一脸，碳酸气泡的沙沙声大作，她愤怒的高跟鞋声逐渐远去。

即使整件事目前的发展与市面上流行的电视剧或小说剧情毫无二致，我不想感叹什么作品来源于生活之类的废话——总有人以为他们可以把这两样东西分得很清楚——我抹了抹脸，从领子里掏出一块冰，拿上账单去结账。

她会选择这里跟我分手不是毫无道理，这是我们第一次确定关系的地方，我们所属不同，却在同一幢楼里工作。在那之后我们也经常一起在这里吃午餐（但我非常确定蜜瓜味的汽水是新品，我从没在菜单上见过它），作为公司写字楼楼下的餐厅，它通常意味着突然涌入的大量顾客，今天是星期天，说话的人声都很熟悉，我猜是有什么会议结束了。好在它的收银台位于朝向大街开的那个门口，我朝那盆巨大的琴叶榕背后躲了躲，并没什么兴趣让前同事们看见我这个狼狈样。

餐厅经理手忙脚乱，一边安排座位，一边大吼一声，”高尾！去招呼客人结账。”

他叫高尾。

他已经换了便服，一副准备下工回家的样子，嘴里应着知道了知道了，一边接过我手里的账单，因我手上没干的水渍，纸上留下一个湿指印，他抬头跟我对上了眼神，立马讪笑起来，

这回轮到我挑眉不语。

“那个，总共五百元円，多谢惠顾。”

我口袋里的手机震动两下，我猜是她发来的信息，内容无非是为自己的失态道歉，顺便认真告诉我我们没可能了，也算以冷静语言挽回一些颜面。

可怜的女人。

事实上并轮不到我来同情他人，因我自己也是强弩之末，只想回到无人处，舔舐伤口倒谈不上，是我自尊心作祟，一丁点疲累也见不得人。我经常被人说偶尔示弱有助于人际交往，这让我不禁对人际交往这词产生了新的厌恶。

高尾找给我四千零五百円，一边偷偷瞄我，一副欲言又止的样子。

“我要下班了。”终于他说。

我知道。

“我家很近。”

那又如何。

他像是被我瞪怕了，也像是受不了凝滞的空气，一口气说道：”过来换件衣服吧，黏糊糊的不舒服。”

其实我家也很近，虽说入职时公司承诺了承担往返车费，但在漫长的电车途中消耗精力实在非我所愿，正好之前的房子合约到期，便找了个通勤距离正适合散步的1LDK。我住得舒服，可偶尔觉得每每下班之后央着要来的女友太不识人情，从不在乎闯入我的私人空间，我又觉得住远一点也未必不是件幸事。曾拜读过她的恋爱理论，她是善于经营的人，同时经营生意和感情，这应该算是好事，我却总觉得有点心寒，仿佛待价而沽的商品，听上去连爱情都要打个折扣，虚假几分。

可不管怎样，现在她已经退出我的生活。好的坏的都再与我无关了。

他见我沉默，摸了摸鼻尖，”我只是提了个建议，毕竟被人围观一路是谁都会不舒服。”

“那就恭敬不如从命。”

他愣愣地回了个哦，然后又重复了一遍，像是才意识到我说了什么。

他家确实很近。

但与我家方向相反，我从没来过。他住在那种只有两层的木制公寓，见缝插针地挤在高层公寓和独幢别墅之间，房龄应该很老了。门没锁，他轻车熟路拣出门上信箱里的信件，快速筛出重要文件扔进玄关的盒子，招呼我进屋，老式铁门发出怪响，砰地合上了。他也是个租客，能看出已经住了很多年，屋子里精心布置过，有点乱，可还算干净。

“洗个澡吧，热水要稍等一会儿。”他的紧张消失殆尽，仿佛迎接一个老友。

“嗯。”我说，反倒开始紧张了起来。他示意我进屋，自己跑进去给我找换洗衣服。我不是不知道他心里打着什么小算盘，却因着一点私心，想要离他稍微近一点。他确实引起我的兴趣。

他屋里有股香味，浓郁而厚重，不像是廉价空气喷雾的味道，也没有熏香的烟气，更不是混合精油的味道，甜甜的，好闻得很，我几乎要开始相信他是个以香气吸引人类上钩的妖精，联想了一系列都市奇谈，后来觉得荒谬得可笑，这才作罢。

他递我背心和毛巾，赶我去洗澡，还建议我慢慢泡个澡，并提供了泡泡入浴剂。

多谢他的好意，诚然我不可能在陌生人家里悠闲地洗泡泡浴，但热水实在舒服，水压正好，我得以片刻解脱，不禁多浇了一会儿热水。

出来时高尾在打电话，他将耳麦抿在唇间，说话含糊，白色耳机塞了一只在耳朵里，另一只垂着，晃悠悠的。他在整理房间，做最后的挣扎。

他见我出来，连忙结束了电话那端的话题，将几本砖头似的漫画杂志塞进书架，什么也没说，沉默地翻出吹风机。

吹风机呜呜作响，我很久没用过这东西，生疏地把头发吹得半干，秋天的风正舒服，他开着窗，正眺望远处的城市。虽说只有二层，但借了建在高处的光，云层低矮，从头顶飘过，触手可及，景色倒也不错。从他的房间向下望去有条小径，夹道种满了木樨树，那橙色小花开得正好，洋洋洒洒一大片。我才惊觉之前闻到的香气是丹桂香，几欲失笑。

他清清嗓子，仿佛要说什么，我等他开口，他却摆弄起手边的烟盒。窗台上码着些图案大小各不同的火柴盒，一个铝制烟灰缸，几包烟，看起来他是这一隅的常客。他见我望他，便举起灰色烟盒，问我：”要吗？”

我接过一根，烟是七星，八毫克，口感柔和，跟他不太配。

楼下雨篷上有只懒猫甩着尾巴晒太阳，高尾打个呼哨跟它招手，老猫眯着眼，回了句喵。高尾笑起来。

烟雾冲淡花香味，我注视他的侧脸，决定干脆直接一点，经过今天之后，我不想再绕什么圈子。

“想跟我睡吗？”

“嗯？”他愣了一下，很快露出坦然微笑，”嘛，因为你好看，看起来有礼貌，又正失意，而且感觉对我还有那么一点好感。”

他真是……

“更何况你刚才看起来太惨了。”说罢他犹自吃吃发笑，我真早该料到他是这样的恶劣脾性。

如此庸俗，放荡，深不可测。同时无比真诚。

他总算笑够，仍带着笑意的眼睛转过来，慢悠悠抽走我手里的烟。

在过去的一个月里，我辞了职，离开工作六年的老东家，原想趁秋意正好，找个安静的地方消磨时光。我赚了一点钱（应该够我潇洒一段时间），可不知道究竟有多少，也无意去一一计算，我总是活着活着就忘了一些东西，忘记生日，年龄，一些纪念日；忘记存款，某种东西的意义；忘记我忘记了什么。

我该是过得颓废，偏偏心内平静。她说我头脑疯狂，疯过之后又像一潭死水，我却丝毫不这么觉得，我看准这是某种必经之路，毕竟我一直以来的努力都不偏不倚地予以我回报，或多或少。我真的是很好命，如果说我该遭受什么不幸，那现在正是时候，只是它来得毫无预兆，像只阴郁的黑鸟，默默收起翅膀停在我的肩上，与其他人所承受的相比不值一提。她认定我病入膏肓，决心要做拉我出这潭泥淖的救命绳索，不管我是否需要。我感谢她，然而不久就演化为不耐烦，与她大吵一架。我也该是伤了她的心，我同意她的说法，我想要一个家的时候，她给了我一个家，而当她渴求什么的时候，我无能为力。

－

他吐出一个不太成功的烟圈，眨眼被风吹散，我抽走他的烟，碰到他冰冷的手指，他漂亮的绿色眼珠转了回去，躲开我的视线。我如临深渊，风和日丽像假象，这倒不是因为恐惧之类，我从来没有这样的体验，我在家里，普通的风景面前，同时仿佛飘离至半空，留在地面上的躯体因为情感微微颤抖着，他拒绝与人对视，所以没有发现我的颤抖。

我很乐意把这样的情况称之为与命运之人的邂逅，毕竟他符合我大部分虚构的条件，我甚至幻想过一些有的没的，看过他一眼就凭空知道他经历了些什么，有哪些执拗的小习惯，会以什么口气说话，在床上是否合得来之类，但我无法解释这种观看自己命运的临场感，我成了自己命运的影厅的座上宾。这实在奇妙。

撇开这些不谈，我只是想以某种方式留下这一时刻，希求它能延得更长更久一点也说不定。

他眼里的阴霾令我不安，我通常会喜欢更轻松一点的人，待在一起毫无负担——他显然不是那种类型，可飞蛾扑火不就是那么回事儿嘛，总是有人为了虚幻的灯火奋不顾身。

我在等他转过来，他在看风景，同时缓慢地思考。丹桂香味时有时无，他新洗的发梢上散发着我惯用的洗发水的味道，有些恼人的丝线扯着我往他身边凑。

他沉默得实在太久，我只好问他。

“行吗？”

他忽然回神，这应该算是我们第三次或者第四次对视，他的眼睛实在好看，以致于那丝线猛地一拽，我的心脏被狠狠牵动。

我向来胆大，亲过去从来不会犹豫，他嘴唇柔软，我自己的却紧张而干燥，我有点不敢看他，便闭上眼睛，感觉到他屏着呼吸，心里觉得他可爱，恨不得下半辈子都跟他缠在一起，然而我却仿佛听到他的答案，他在恋爱中疲累，再也不想受一点伤，对在餐厅打工的轻浮大学生提不起什么兴致。

我突然觉得索然无味，趁他没有推开我的时候松开他的脸，还燃着的烟蒂差点烧了我的手。我在暮色中瞥见他竟红着脸，一脸不知所措。

我又很想笑。

如此美好。


	11. - 臆病者のブルース –

问就是黑历史

你将记得那条奔跃的溪流/在那儿甜甜的香气上扬、颤动/有时候飞来一只鸟，穿着/水色和悠然：冬天的衣饰/……/我们去到那无一物守候的地方/却发现一切事物都在那儿守候

——聂鲁达

/1

卒业式结束了。

礼堂里现在空无一人。绿间从洗手间整理头发出来，拿着那枚纸卷站在门口张望了一会，觉得有点无趣，于是摘掉了领口别着的纸花，跟纸卷一起捏在手里。

他左手上的绷带如平日一样缠得很整齐，右手是湿的，水顺着手腕流下来打湿了袖口和衬衫袖子，一直到手肘，冷冷的，粘在皮肤上。

——今天的巨蟹座排位第五，要小心意外之灾和水，幸运物是装饰胶带，被他好好的装在口袋里。

高尾不知去了哪，他想多半是被谁给拉着拍照留念或是什么的。

现在他们毕业了，总有很多事要做，最后一次。

绿间信步走出礼堂。

附近就是体育馆，今早已经跟篮球部的后辈们道别，作为队长的高尾还讲了话，成功地把一帮小鬼弄得都哭了鼻子，虽然看起来还是那副笑嘻嘻的没个正经的样子，他知道高尾心里也不怎么好受，可马上他们就移动到了礼堂，绿间要作为毕业生代表讲话，他们没说一句话就分开了，绿间暗自庆幸着，他既不想被高尾安慰也不想不会安慰高尾。

他站在通往体育馆与教室的分叉口上，没怎么犹豫就选了其中一条路。

初春的天气还有点凉意，风起尤其。樱花一吹就落了一片，弄得满天弥漫的都是樱粉色。沾湿了的右手落在凉风里很快就干了，指尖微痛，麻麻的痛。

他经过无人的教室。高中第三年的时候他和高尾分去了不同的班级，他坐在最后一排，前面的座位是从来没说过话的娇小女生。现在那些桌椅都成了无主的，等着下一批学生，边角的板书还未擦完全的黑板上写着大大的“さようなら”几个字。

/2

音乐教室的钢琴有些年头了，像这所学校一样。

室内无人，风吹着窗帘柔和地鼓动。琴盖打开着，放了张萧邦离别曲的谱子，他伸出一个手指缓缓地按了几个小节，门外就传来了脚步声。他停了，等待着。

高尾从门口探出头来，头发毛茸茸的，看起来很像是某种皮毛美丽的动物。

绿间敏感地发现他的领口少了一颗纽扣，那朵纸质的小花却还别在上衣的扣袢上。

高尾似乎是终于找到了他。

“我也会弹钢琴哦。”

高尾笑笑，走到他身边，伸出一根手指，像是正准备按下要买的饮料按钮一样寻找到了第一个琴键。

贝多芬第九交响曲的最终乐章中最为人熟知的部分，高尾按了四个小节，剩下的却想不起来了。高尾对他笑笑，从琴边走开转身望着校门口正在告别的同学们。

“小真把头发放下来了呢，明明梳上去看起来还挺帅的。”

“嗯。”

绿间明白高尾在说些无关紧要不痛不痒的话，也并没认真回答。他不知道他真正想讲的是什么，他望了正在散去的人群一眼，又开始断断续续地弹那首离别曲。

他又把头发放下来了。想用一种最自然而普通的姿态度过，让这天成为平常的一天，无关离别，轻描淡写地落在记忆里，再想起来时也模糊不清，只能泛泛记起飘落的樱花，断续的钢琴曲，袖口濡湿服帖的凉意。

从此不再义无返顾，热汗热泪也不会再流。

“绿间……”

有点陌生的声音叫了他的名字，琴声停了。绿间并不记得高尾用这样的声音叫过他的名，他叫他都是情绪鲜明的，很容易能听出来他的心情。而绿间想他可能挺喜欢他的这一点。

“怎么了。”

“我说啊……就今天一天，忘记那些明天啊未来啊之类的，去哪里吧？”

“哪里？”

ADVERTISEMENT

REPORT THIS AD

“所以说，就是去哪里吧。

“你的幸运物也忘掉，毕业证书也忘掉，我们一起走吧？行…可以吗？”

/3

我们去哪儿？

现在出门，走到车站，乘坐一辆最先遇到的电车，再换乘下一辆，再下一辆，直到一分钱也没有，然后我们可以逛一逛新的城市，“借”一辆脚踏车，沿着公路继续走。这时候应该天黑了，我们也许会碰到固执的交警大叔，他不准我们载人驾驶，那样的话就没命的跑吧，把他远远地甩在身后吧。再来碰到公路上的暴走族，打一架，然后踉踉跄跄地离开。夜很深了，什么都没吃肚子很饿，走了一天又累得要死。脚踏车没了，就只剩我们俩了，然后去哪儿呢？

海边怎么样？

海边不错。

山里怎么样？

山里也不错。

就连什么都没有的路也挺不错。

就这样一起走到最远的地方去吧。

/4

高尾将他们两个的毕业证书郑重其事地叠放起来，锁在音乐教室东南角的旧书桌里。

这张桌子几乎没被使用过，抽屉上的钥匙从没拔下来，就一直插在锁孔里，即使锁着谁的秘密，也从不曾有人触碰过。

高尾转动钥匙锁了抽屉，又拔出来，将两把钥匙分开，一把塞进自己口袋里，另一把递给绿间。干涩生锈的金属摩擦了一下，发出闷而上扬的响声。他接过。

“那，我们走吧？”

“嗯。”

“哦，对了，还有这个……”

绿间凝视着他解开了领带的白衬衫，那雪白的领子好看的挺立着，衬着他干净的脖颈，黑发服帖地顺着耳侧与后颈落下来。他解开了一颗扣子，露出隐约的锁骨间的深窝，阳光透过棉质布料扫下浅淡的阴影。

绿间由着高尾没收了他的幸运物，那卷青绿相间的装饰胶带，左手的绷带，一并放在桌上。

高尾拉过他的手腕，说这回我们走吧。走了几步却又停下来，把他的领带扯松，歪头端详一阵，总算觉得不那么过分严肃了。

肌肤接触的时候绿间觉得那些早已干透的濡湿水渍又顺着手腕一路上行，抚过他的手臂内侧，痒得他微微缩起了脖子。

天很晴，几乎只有海边才看得到的巨大而洁白的云层堆叠起来，衬得背后的天蓝得要命。

绿间和高尾并肩走在行人稀少的街上。

绿间也不明白自己怎么会答应他的要求。他从没说给别人听的自私的计划，他所信奉的占卜，他一直以来的坚持，如同被阳光晒化了的巧克力，甜美而毫无抵抗地融成一滩，被高尾平淡又柔和的语气。

他想这下子我就没法忘记你了，我本来想把你忘得一干二净来着。

说个再见，就各自回家，也不用你送我了，那个旧得快要散架的车斗不是已经还给门房的大叔了么。我记得黑子二号还在上面撒了一泼尿，回去之后我们用水龙头接了管子把它冲洗干净了，可是我好像还是能闻到狗骚味。

你就不能别笑了么，真的很烦啊。

我一直觉得你要是认真的话，会非常非常优秀。哦，你现在就是个非常优秀的人了，好像什么都难不到你似的，特别是待在我身边这一点。

你这个狡猾的讨厌鬼。你这个该死的疯子。我是想要平平淡淡地忘掉你的，可你在我想要揭下这页时从背后握住了我拿笔的手，把字刻得更深。

谁知道不笑的你比笑得喘不匀气的你更加可恶。

绿间开始觉得他将会永远记着这一天了，他有这样的预感，一直都很准。所铭记的还包括此刻路边伸出花坛的野草、仿佛永远都不为所动的洒满了阳光的午后、拉着他的黑发少年修丽的后颈。他们都空着手，所携带的只有一朵纸质柔软的花。

/5

电车上的人不多，他们并排坐了，像是逃了学的学生、又或是得了半天休息的上班族，对多出来的一会自由感到不安又兴奋，更多的却是不知所措。

这自由更像是偷来的。

高尾深吸了一口气，想起自己已经决定不去想这些多余的事情了，他偷偷看了看绿间，发现他居然在微笑，虽然那个弧度微小几乎不见，但确确实实在笑。

他被可以说是稀有的笑容传染，也低头微笑，并掏出手机关闭了电源。

列车所播报的地名渐渐陌生起来，到达终点站的时候他们下了车，在自动贩卖机里买了水和小豆汤，一人一半交换着喝光了。

“啊，有鸟。”高尾仰在车站附近的座椅上，望着天空。

“嗯，好大呢。”绿间随着他的视线看过去，果然在那儿发现了它，正来回盘旋，不知疲倦地拍动翅膀、滑翔，用翅尖划破樱花瓣与空气。他眯了眯眼，阳光明晃晃地落在眼里，那只鸟投下的阴影于他脸上短暂地停留，碌碌地滚过去，似乎会发出巨大的轰鸣声。

“是乌鸦吗？”

“看起来不像，它比乌鸦大的说。”

“嗯…”

高尾随口应了一声，目光仍旧着迷地追随这那只鸟。

绿间却转头看着他。

他不合时宜地在意起高尾缺了的那第二枚纽扣。

/6

绿间的幸运物没带在身上的弊端终于显现出来。

他先是弄丢了钱包，好在里面只有几张钞票，又被路过的孩子手里拿着的冰淇淋扣了个正着。高尾快笑疯了，一边发出噗嗤的漏气般的笑声，一边用手接了大量的水给他处理那处粉红色的污渍。

绿间这次没有追究他几乎是恶作剧的行为，嘟哝了一句你很烦，却又没了下文，细微的话语都不知道有没有落到高尾的耳朵里。

氲在他衣服上的冰淇淋甜甜的气味散开来。

草莓味的。

也说不定是红豆？

高尾玩得很开心，差不多把他的上衣全都弄湿了，他脱了外套，白衬衫沾了水黏在皮肤上疯狂地吸收着热度，并不舒服。

（要小心意外之灾和水。）

绿间不知第几次感叹起晨间占卜的准确与必要性。

傍晚的凉风起来的时候高尾忽然意识到了什么。傍晚的交通高峰过后人流稀少，远处不知是几点的钟声混着肚饿的叫声委屈地响起来。

“果然……一天的时间从东京根本走不出去多远啊。”

高尾将手背在脑后，

“从结果来说我们还是哪儿都去不成呢，小真。

“话说好冷！”

他夸张地搓了搓手臂，缩起五官做出很冷的表情。天空也应景地跟着阴沉下来，白日里雪白的云朵厚重积了水，不怀好意地在他们头顶漂浮着。

/7

小真。你知道吗。绿色，是代表悲伤的颜色哦。

所以绿色也被视为不吉祥的颜色。

不过我很喜欢。

我喜欢。

你呢？

/8

这夜行将就木时他们仍在路间徘徊。

金黄的圆月始终近在眼前。走在还很新的公路上的时候鞋子啪嗒啪嗒地敲着地面，白色的路灯灯罩年久而发黄，向前向后都无人，只有无尽延伸的道路。

他们感到了前所未有的孤独，随即想起来自己并非独自行路，便觉安慰。

天光渐亮，他们不约而同停住了。远处是海，粼粼一片巨大的水银似的。

高尾累得靠在护栏边滑下去，歪着头给了他一个疲惫的微笑，拍了拍身边的地面。于是绿间也坐在他身边。

“法国…什么时候出发？”

“明…不，应该是今天下午。”

“嗯，不再回来了么。”

“应该不会了。”

“哦。”

“不用来送我。”

“我知道，要是我去送行了小真一定会又害羞又留恋地走不了了吧。哈哈。”

绿间的反应是给了他的后脑一巴掌，高尾慢慢笑起来。

“果然我们哪儿都去不了呢。”

“嗯，是呢。”

“小真有想过这样的事吗，把所有的东西都抛开，然后就逃吧，逃到很远很远的地方去，就像它们一样。”

高尾指了指天边零星的几只海鸟，一阵风忽然吹起来，他的上衣扣袢里仍旧别着的那朵纸花终于哗啦地飞了起来，随即卷进风中。两人看着它倏忽飞远，一时间没了声音。

高尾却没力气再笑了。他抬头看绿间——就算是坐着，他们俩的身高也差了一小截。高尾从来不觉得这十九厘米有多遥远，触手可及似的。现在却够不到了，他歪头打量了绿间一会，直到绿间也回头看他。视线交接的时候不知道是谁先凑过去的，大约是一起。

眼神在眼神与嘴唇之间逡巡着。东面的地平线与天空的罅隙出现一点光。

绿间在极近的距离看见高尾灰蓝的眸子里瞳孔收缩又放大，随后是落在脸颊上的一点凉意。

“下雨了。”

高尾说，一边扬起了脸看着欲明未明的落雨天空。绿间又能呼吸了。

——最终对方的温度仍然无法传达。

/9

绿间出发的时候是个好天气，今早的雨云随着风飘到了北方，天空的颜色却没那么亮眼了，淡淡的，有几道薄云点缀其上，飞机拉出长长的白线混在里面，渐渐消散。

机场里人声喧嚣。绿间没通知谁，于是也就没人来送行。

赤司不会来，紫原不会来，青峰不会来，黄濑不会来，黑子不会来。

就像是读懂了他的心思一样，高尾也不来。

父母在叫他，绿间站起身，提着行李混入人潮，将绿色的手机遗留在了座位上。

……

高尾刚刚睡起来，困顿地揉了揉眼。他拉开窗帘伸懒腰，午后的阳光不怎么充沛，他开始怀念起早晨刺眼的光线。

这时他听见了巨大的轰鸣，随即飞机的阴影碌碌地经过他的脸颊，使他眯起了眼。

——那就再见啦，小真。

/0

即使过了许多年，绿间也经常会想起这一天。

那天巨蟹座排位第五，不高不低，幸运物是装饰胶带，他拿了青绿色的。它现在还在箱底的旧盒子里放着，早就失去了粘性，伴着一朵很旧的泛黄的纸花。

那天的天气很好，巨大的云朵在高空中堆叠生长着。阳光照着路边花坛里蔓延出来的野草，仿佛也有了精致娇弱的样子。

那天有着仿佛永远不变的美好午后。

意外与水。旧钢琴上断续的别曲。锁着秘密的抽屉。干净的脖颈与半色阳光。樱雨。他濡湿冰凉而柔软的衣袖。少年手腕的热度。软糯的小豆汤。摇晃在悠长时间里的电车。冰淇淋化开蒸发出的甜味。鸟飞翔的阴影与遗羽。车窗里被电线不断分割的天空。傍晚的钟声很凉。夜晚的公路。金黄色圆月。远远的海。意外。和意外的水。

在更多年后的平安夜，他掀起门帘，竟又遇到了黑发的少年。

他仍然如同某种有着美丽皮毛的动物，抬起眼睛注视他，毛茸茸地活在他心里。

End 

*题目是胆小鬼的蓝调

<2013>


End file.
